A not so human love
by T1gerCat
Summary: Sequel to Mortal Cure. Jasper agreed to take the cure and is now human. Or as human as he can get. What will happen to him and Alice? And now that Bella is single again what will the Volturi say? Can Bella teach Jasper what being human really means?
1. Chapter 1: First day

Chapter 1: First day

No Pov

Esme turned to look at her 'children'. She was appalled and angry with them at their behavior from only moments ago. The fact that the Swans were humans didn't mean they were stupid. She glared at them and they had the sense to look embarrassed. Carlisle called for the bill and they were on their way out. As they settled in their vehicles you could see the sides they were in.

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper in one car. Edward and Alice in another. Rosalie and Emmett in a third. Much faster than expected they arrived at their house and took their positions in the living room. Soon after the fighting began.

"What were you three thinking?"

She screeched. They remained silent. The whole room was silent.

"It doesn't matter. Tomorrow morning you're going to apologize for your behavior and beg her to take you back and proceed with the wedding Edward"

She continued a few moments later. Just as Edward was about to reply Alice's eyes rolled back in her head as she was experiencing a vision.

"It won't work. Renee is coming over tomorrow morning to return the ring and take Bella's things. Charlie is going to drop off at the paper the statement that the wedding is off. Phil is writing it right now. It's vague but makes it clear it's Edward's fault the wedding is off"

"And if Edward begs?"

"The same"

"I won't beg."

"Stop it Edward. This whole fiasco is your fault so don't you dare raise your voice to me"

Carlisle effectively ended the argument. The next topics were Jasper's change and how the family would deal with the gossip that would arise when the news that the wedding is cancelled would be public. Carlisle had studied the compound and came to the conclusion that the change from vampire to human would have the same duration as the change from human to vampire did. So early the next day Jasper would be beginning his new life as a human. At the same time the rest of the family would move away to both get away from the rumors and gossip and to leave the human Jasper alone. He would have blood in his body and that would be difficult for the rest of them. Surprisingly Alice didn't seem upset over leaving her mate behind.

After that everyone went to their respective rooms to pass their last night in Forks quietly while Alice packed Bella's things and got them ready for the next day. Esme & Carlisle went hunting and Rosalie and Emmett went to 'rearrange the woods'.

The next day the sun was shining brightly and Bella Swan took it as a good sign. Things last night were awkward at the Swan residence. As soon as they returned home Renee took off her shoes and sat down at the couch with Bella gently holding her daughter and acting as a mother for the first time. Charlie had taken the scotch out and poured four glasses overlooking the fact that his daughter wasn't old enough to drink knowing she needed a drink. Phil took a pad and a pen from the kitchen as well and used his knowledge from making statements for his baseball team and wrote the statement for the local newspaper that the wedding was off. He loved Bella as a little sister and knew that once she and Renee calmed down she would reconsider the break up. He didn't want her unhappy but he didn't want her to overlook herself either. After that drink everyone went to bed. Bella and Charlie went to their respective rooms and he and Renee slept on the couch not wanting to leave.

In the morning Charlie left for work dropping off the statement at the newspaper while Phil took Renee to visit the Cullens. She wanted to return the engagement ring and ask them to stay away from her daughter. They went over following Charlie's directions only to find that the Cullens were packing to leave. Esme Cullen gave them a box full of Bella's things and took the ring. She didn't offer any explanation on why they were leaving. Renee could feel her sadness but brushed of the other woman's empty sorry's as her priority was her daughter.

Just then Jasper's cries of pain were heard. Carlisle had used the compound on him and now was monitoring the effects.

About an hour later Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie piled up in their respective cars and left the small town leaving Jasper in his struggle to become human again and start his new life and Carlisle monitoring his experiment.

Bella POV

I woke up slowly feeling the warm summer sunlight on my face. I stretched and went to sit by the window to breath in the fresh morning air. I looked at my now empty ring finger and felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I went downstairs pulling my hair off my face in a messy bun. I was about to get breakfast when I saw Phil in his workout clothes.

"Morning Bella"

"Morning Phil, going somewhere?"

"I'm going for a workout. Wanna join?"

"If you can promise me not to fall flat on my face and break something I could sure use some time to blow off steam"

I smiled and ran upstairs to get ready. After spring break Alice had started teaching me how to fix my balance and walk in heels. I looked awful at first but now I was pretty good.

Unfortunately I didn't own any running clothes but I did have a short grey skorts from my beach days in Phoenix with a simple white tank top over a pair of athletic swimwear in a cute hot pink/black color. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and added a pair of dark sunglasses. I smiled at my reflection and went downstairs to see Phil next to two mountain bikes talking to mom who was squealing about a beetle car in a tacky shade of bright green.

"Where did these come from?"

They looked at each other in a silent conversation and then Phil turned to me.

"I rented them this morning when we went for a ride"

"Before or after you returned the ring?"

They both looked at me with a 'deer in the highlight' kinda look.

"I'm not stupid mom, I knew you'd do it while I was sleeping or busy, thanks"

She smiled at me and then beamed towards the car

"Do you like it? We need a second car and somehow I didn't think you'd keep his car"

I scrunched my nose in agreement.

"It's ... green"

I offered lamely. Phil laughed and we got on the bikes and were on our way. We pedaled keeping a good rhythm. Halfway to La Push Phil turned to me and asked how I was really coping. I didn't reply immediately. I felt good. I really love Edward but his obsession on keeping me human was getting on my nerves and his constant need to coddle me was stifling. However now that the wedding was off what would happen with the Volturi. I remembered clearly both Jane's face after the battle with Victoria and Caius when he said they'd visit us soon. What would happen now? Would they come and kill me as soon as they found out they'd been fooled? Change me by force? Take me and kill my parents? Or was Edward right and it could be up to 30 years before they came?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Phil who shook me as we neared the turn for La Push. I told him the truth. The human version of the truth. I was relieved as I didn't really want this wedding but at a loss as to what happens now. I had been accepted to Dartmouth with Edward but I never wanted to go to Dartmouth in the first place and I couldn't afford it. I'd probably just go to the University of Seattle or Miami as I'd planned in the first place to be near my parents. Thankfully I had applied to both just as a precaution when Edward forced me to write the application before he gave up and wrote them himself in a perfect imitation on my hand writing. Note to self: brush up on the calligraphy lessons I took in middle school.

We arrived at the beach and I took gratefully the towel from Phil and wiped my forehead and hands. He introduced me to a series of exercises that left me breathless and without any preamble I took my clothes off and dove to the crystal clear water. It was strangely warm and for a moment I wondered if the local werewolves heated it up. I giggled at the thought and after a few laps I got out. Phil was sunbathing and in the distance I saw an overgrown Seth. I toweled myself off and I joined him.

"Hey Seth"

"He Bella"

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Is it about Jake?"

"Yes and no. It's about the Cullens"

"What?"

"The wedding is off."

"For good?"

"For good. We hit a sore point and everything blew up last night"

"I'm sorry Bella"

"I'm not sure how I feel right now"

I chuckled sadly. We talked for some more and soon after my stomach growled. Loudly. Blushing I realized I had skipped breakfast. I bid Seth goodbye and fetched Phil. we got dressed and were on our way back. Renee met us at the lodge for a quick lunch and together we all returned home. Seeing the almost empty kitchen I took Renee's rental after my shower and drove to the supermarket. I shopped enough to feed a small army and returned home to see Renee writing notes to attach to the wedding gifts that had arrived the past days. She would drop them off in the morning at the post office. I went up in my room to get away from it all. This wasn't a bad dream I'd wake up from. It was over. It was real.

This was the first day in my Edwardless life.


	2. Chapter 2: The change

Chapter 2: The change

Carlisle POV

Jasper was in pain. He was screaming his head off. I could feel his pain, he was sending them out in waves. I was scared for him. I didn't know what this compound would do to him.

I left my study where I had placed Jasper to move to my bedroom at the other side of the floor and escape the pain. I needed to think. When I traveled to Los Angeles almost a month ago for that conference I didn't know the consequences of my actions. I had met up with my old friend Josef Constant and he had told me about this compound. In his kind of vampirism, a much more human like than mine, it worked perfectly well. It turned vampires to human. I even examined a friend of his that had taken it and he was human. It was amazing. I understood why he wanted to keep this hidden though. Vampires like him and me would see it as a cure. Others like the Volturi for example would see it as a threat and probably end everyone that knows about it.

I returned with a small amount of the compound and for the next two weeks I examined it and ran tests. I was able to produce some more. Enough for 10 doses. Three days ago my family had a meeting where I told them about this compound and I asked for volunteers. It goes without saying that we had to do this in the family. As I said knowledge of this compound is dangerous. I would call the Denali sisters but after what happened at the fight with Victoria when they refused to help us I didn't trust them with a secret like this anymore.

I honestly expected my family to jump at the chance to be human again. Well not all of them but Edward and Rosalie I did. They both would moan and frankly bitch about it so often that I was sure they would offer to be my lab rats. Judging from Bella's reaction at that meeting she was thinking the same as me. We were both wrong. The only one that wanted to do it was Jasper. The rest of them refused to even think about it. I cringed as I remembered Edward's cruel words to Bella when she asked him why he wouldn't do it. I admit I wanted to know the answer myself but the way he dismissed her so easily angered me. It angered her as well and she left in a hurry.

The rest of that day still is a blur. I remember Alice went over to smooth things over but a bad feeling in my gut had told me to be wary. I was proved right during dinner. The kids were out of control and this time Bella had her family there to support her. Esme and I were making an effort while all four of the kids were in small fights with each other while Bella was deep in thought and her parents were observing everything. In a blink of an eye everything went down. Bella's mother saw us not eating and when Rosalie, Alice and Edward got in a fight she took matters in her own hands. She called the wedding off and took her daughter out of there. I saw Charlie's dark look and I knew we would never bridge the gap that was created that day. I remember Phil's words "Leave her alone" as they led her out.

Then yesterday. Bella's mother came by in the morning; returned the ring and got everything that Bella had left behind. Soon after I injected Jasper the compound and the rest left. They were heading to our private island in Brazil. They would be safe there and Jasper would be safer without 6 vampires over him.

So here we are now. Day two of Jasper's transformation back to human and with the dark feeling in my gut returning.

The next day came slowly. Jasper was still cold as ice but had stopped screaming by now. His skin was slowly warming up and I could hear his organs learning how to work again. Slowly but surely. I believe that he will wake up by tonight.

Figuring I had time for a quick hunt as I didn't want to risk Jasper's well being I ran out the backdoor.

A few hours later I was full once again and was taking my sweet time returning home. As soon as I saw the house in the distance my cell phone rang. I saw in the display that it was Alice and smiled. I knew she wouldn't stay angry at Jasper for ignoring her wishes and doing what he wanted and she'd call to hear news about him.

"Hello Alice"

"Carlisle, thank god"

"What's wrong Alice? Why are you so upset?"

"I can't see you! I was unable to before and now that I can see you I know you'll disappear soon"

"So you can't see Jasper? He's doing..."

"yeah, yeah, whatever You're in trouble, you need to leave now!"

"What? Why?"

"The Volturi are coming. Renee" she spit the name "returned their wedding gift to Bella yesterday. They received it this morning and they're on their way to Forks to question us. I can't see what's happening when they get there. You need to leave"

"I can't leave Bella and Jasper alone, human and unprotected"

"Yes you can. How are you going to explain what happened? They will kill you as well"

"Alice"

"There is a plane ticket booked for you. The plane leaves in 40 minutes Carlisle. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't bother saying no, you'll agree. I've seen it"

With that she hung up. I understand her worries but I don't want to leave Bella and Jasper. I can't take him with me and Bella is already in danger. Alice said I'd give in. I don't see how but since she saw it, it will happen.

I ran home and picked my passport and ID. I had a plane to catch.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking back the rains

Chapter 3: Taking back the rains

Bella POV

The next day was slow. I refused to go out as I knew that the news that the wedding is off would be out by now. My day was much like the previous one. I went for a morning workout at the beach with Phil and then I watched movies with Renee all afternoon ignoring the house line that was ringing constantly. Unfortunately I couldn't continue on this path any more and I knew it.

When the Cullens left last year I was pitied by the whole town. I refuse to let this bring me down as well. After the now usual workout routine with Phil I took a long shower and got dressed carefully. If I wanted to go out I should look my best and be ready for murmurs and gossip.

I put a short denim skirt and a simple white strappy bra top. It looked too simple and fully knowing I was being paranoid I opened my jeweler box. Alice had restocked and changed everything I owned but after putting a fight on items I had lied they were a gift I had managed to keep my favorite items. When I was younger Renee had told me that every girl needed some stupid, ultra cheap items just for fun. So I added a funny pendant in the shape of a lightning, with a pair of pink hoops. My old loved watch and a headband. A pair of sandals in the same shade of pink and some soft makeup. Putting all the knowledge that Alice had verbally beaten in to me in the past year and put on a thin (or as thin as possible) line with a soft black eyeliner, mascara and my favorite rosy lip-gloss. I looked myself in the mirror again and left the house before I change clothes as I looked too girly for my taste.

I let my hair down on my shoulders and took the rental car. Yes, it bright green and everyone will look it but someone killed my truck. Not pointing fingers or anything.

I drove aimlessly in town and stopped outside Angela's house. She has been my friend since I moved here not judging me for my zombie months but ready to welcome me when I tried to live again. Personally I always considered Mike a good friend as well but Edward's objections were always a big strain in that friendship. I could care less about Jessica or Tyler. Eric was ok. I really missed Jacob but I was afraid that if he came back and found out about the wedding he would assume it was because of him and I have hurt him too much already. Taking my courage with both hands I got out of the car and knocked the door. Angela's mother answered the door but Angela was unfortunately out with Jessica. Mrs Webber was kind enough to offer me her apologizes about the wedding and let me leave without much fanfare and trouble. She promised she'd tell Angela I stopped by and have her call me.

I got back in the car and decided I'd go back home. I looked my now empty ring finger and decided I needed to see the Cullens myself. I knew that mom saw them, two days ago but I needed to see them. I wanted to say goodbye properly.

I drove as slowly as possible dealing with my ever growing nerves. I drove through town, passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then I was past other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to breathe properly and I stopped the car abruptly at the unmarked turn for their private drive.

I took a few deep breaths and after calming myself down I felt it. A strange pull. Something was pulling me to their house. I had never felt like this before. One more breath and I took the turn.

The road was the same as always. Barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees. And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and I was in the front yard. The trees that held a protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, were now cut down. It made the house look more alien more out of place than before.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was the same. Still timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. Still painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My car was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest. I wanted to look at the garage and see the rest of the cars but whatever was pulling me was inside that house. If I didn't know any better I'd say the house was deserted. It had an empty feeling to it that renew my dread. I walked up to the door and after a deep breath I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

Dread began piling in me and I checked the door. It was locked.

'That's strange, they never lock' I thought.

I looked around foolishly looking for a hidden key and surprisingly I was lucky. Between the flower beds was dropped a key. Probably from one of the Cullens. With trembling hands I picked it up and tried it on the door. It unlocked. I walked in taking in the familiar rooms.

It was the same as before. The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. I don't know why but I expected it to be different.

I couldn't hear anything. I called out but the silence greeted me. I went through the rooms on the ground floor Kitchen, bathroom, and living room. No one. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and knocked on all the doors. Rosalie and Emmett's room, Carlisle's office, Alice's room, Esme's room. No answer. Then I noticed that the large wooden cross that once belonged to Carlisle's father was missing. It had left a print off it's size in the light yellow wall. Slowly I climbed the stairs to the top floor. The only occupied room was Edward's. Esme had begged me to let her turn the other room on this floor in my room but I never let her. What was the point? I stayed in Edward's room and when I'd e changed I wouldn't need a room anyway. However I knocked on both doors and when I received no answer I opened Edward's door. The room was completely bare. Every CD and every record was gone. So were the couch, the bed and the radio. There was no evidence to suggest that he had ever lived in this room at all.

My chest tightened and I fought back tears. Had I chased them out of Forks? Before I could shed a tear Alice's voice rang in my ear

"Don't you dare cry I didn't use waterproof mascara"

And I chuckled. I didn't bother to check the other rooms. The missing cross and Edward's empty room told me what happened. I was walking the corridor on the first floor when I heard a moan coming from Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door again calling out Carlisle's name and a pained moan answered me.

I pushed the door open.


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper

Chapter 4: Jasper

Bella POV

I opened the door to a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled, in a darker wood — where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library.

I half expected to see Carlisle sitting behind the huge mahogany desk in a leather chair just like he was when I first got in this room. The room was how I'd always imagined a college dean's would look. There were open spaces in the large bookshelves showing clearly that someone had grabbed a lot of books without rearranging the remaining tomes to cover for that absence.

I turned to look at the wall that was crowded with framed pictures from Carlisle's past. The wall was unfortunately empty. All there was there were shapes of lighter paint on all sizes, were those images used to be. There was only one painting left. A

small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. It was painted in varying tones of

sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

It was the same as the painting of the Volturi leaders but just the scenery. No faces or shapes or anything. It was oddly relaxing actually.

A moan accompanied by a gasp made me turn around abruptly. In the large dark brown leather sofa was a body.

The person was tall, about 6'5 with darkish golden honey blond hair. Looked muscular, but lean. On a closer inspection I saw that it was Jasper. Fighting a sudden burst of fear I took a few steps to him and saw that he was no longer ghostly pale. Instead his skin was still pale but almost identical to mine. In fact he looked different. Not a lot but the inhuman beauty and the bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, which appear because of the thirst, were almost gone. He was still beautiful but in a more human, accessible sort of way.

My fear turned to awe and concern when he blinked a few times and then opened his eyes and I saw their color. The golden orbs were no more. His eyes were a magnificent shade of bright forest green.

I just stood there looking at him as he obviously opened his eyes as a human after a very long time.

Jasper POV

I felt consciousness creeping up at me and I fought it away. My whole body ached. I was sore, my eyes were burning and all I wanted was to curl up and cry. Then I heard footsteps and I thought that maybe someone was here and could help me. I had no idea where I was. I heard a door creaking open and I kept my eyes closed due to pain and fear. Who ever it was was obviously to be quiet and it frightened me.

Hesitantly I peered one eye open and saw the back of a girl. She had dark brown long hair cascading her back in waves. From what I saw she was slender and pale. I must have made a noise because she turned around and I saw her face. With her white clothes and the bright sun that shone right behind her she looked like an angel. Her expression turned from fear to something close to wonder. Her lips were forming a small oh expression and she was looking me straight in the eyes. I licked my lips a few times trying to wet them and spoke

"Are you an angel?"

Bella POV

"Are you an angel?"

He spoke in a hoarse voice that still held that alluric vampiric note it had. Probably from lack of usage for god knows how long. Well I saw him four days ago so yeah...

"No, I'm not angel. Are you OK Jasper?"

"Who do you know my name?"

He asked surprised. I could feel his surprise and a bit of fear but it wasn't as much as I had once felt his gifts in Phoenix last year. Was it only last year? It felt as if it was ages ago. I shook my head, 'Bella focus' I snapped to myself and I walked closer to Jasper as slowly as possible and knelt next to him on the floor.

"You know me Jasper, we're sort of friends. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, pain, groggy. Sort of friends? My head is all mushed"

"Yeah we're friends. What do you remember, exactly?"

I was curious. The house is empty, no Cullens and just a human - like Jasper? Something's wrong and maybe Jasper knows.

"Frankly the last thing I remember is a blond guy cutting my arm and applying some sort of paste on it. Then it all goes blank until know"

"OK, is that all you remember?"

His brow scrunched in thought and a few minutes later he spoke

"There are bits and peaces. Mainly it's this blond man, another big brunette guy, a tall redhead man, a blond woman, one with caramel hair and another one short brunette. Why? How did you know that?"

"They are your family. I was supposed to get married to the redhead man but it got cancelled. I came here to see him actually but I only found you"

he chuckled and then he coughed.

"Why don't I get you a glass of water? I'll be right back, I promise."

Surely his family would be trying to look after him and help him in his current insanity that seemed to have been created from his confusion. Unless he was turned away...maybe his blood appealed too strongly to someone? Emmett or Alice?

I immediately felt angry. Why wasn't Alice, his mate, here to help him? Why wasn't she the one watching him and making sure he was alright?

I got up to leave but his calloused rough hand grabbed mine and he stopped me looking scared. I nodded and sat back down for a moment. I looked over him again. I felt his hot breath caress my cheek and no matter how hard I tried to picture the Jasper the vampire I knew I couldn't. This Jasper was different, human and direct need of help and a friend. We started talking about this and that, the room, how he felt and slowly he started to remember. Strangely when I showed him photos of the Cullens that I had in my cell phone the only one he wouldn't recognize was Alice. It was a little after sundown when his stomach chose to growl loudly and he blushed in a deep shade of red I had only seen in myself before. I looked down to spare him some embarrassment and to hide my smile.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little"

"come on big guy, you need food"

I stood up and with the hand he still held tightly in his I helped him get up. Actually he needed food, something to drink and a shower. Fast. He took my hand and I pulled him up slowly ready to catch him if he felt dizzy, and he did.

He gave me instructions to the study's bathroom and I ordered him to take a shower while I'd bring him some clean clothes. Then I'd take him out to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5: New day

Chapter 5: New day

Jasper POV

"Are you an angel?"

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could think them again. It was true she did look like one blushing for all it was worth and dressed in white. She smiled and shook her head. She knew my name. Did I know hers? She looked familiar.

She came to sit on the floor near me and a man's voice (my dad?) inside my head reprimanded me on letting a lady sit on the floor but by the time I found my voice she had sat down and was asking me questions. I couldn't remember a thing at first but the longer we talked the more I started to remember. First a few images in my head and then everything. I remembered where I was and what happened. I was confused at first but Bella slowly helped me remember and even showed me photos of my new family. I only didn't recognize a woman in them. A really small girl with pointy black hair.

My throat was sore and I ached in muscles and places I didn't know one could ache but it was stangely relieving to not feel that usual ache in my throat. I wasn't lying when I gave a reason for her to be changed back in spring. She smelled wonderful and it was nice that I couldn't feel like that anymore. For now I simply soaked in the friendliness I saw in her eyes and I could feel to some extent.

I was curious about how my powers worked now but I was more curious as to where Carlisle was. He said he'd be here when I woke up but he wasn't. Maybe he went to hunt but Bella said she was looking for the rest of the Cullens as well but she found no one and was on her way to leave when she heard me and came in.

We talked for hours when suddenly a loud rumbling sounded. I looked at Bella but then realized it was coming from me and I blushed as I saw Bella smiling and looking away. She got up, stretched and extended a hand to me pulling me up. I didn't understand why I felt to weak at first but she towed me to the nearest bathroom and dropped me in ordering me to take a good long shower and wash a few times before promising she'd bring me clothes and left. Did I really smell? I took a sniff of my t-shirt and then my armpits. Suddenly I wanted to gag. Yeah I smell, correction I stink. That is got to be worst then smell of the south end of a north bound skunk.

I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror above the sink. My skin was pale, but there was a big difference than before. My skin lacked the bite marks it had endured in those damned years I served with Maria. I couldn't resist touching it, it was soft but felt rough.

As a vampire, almost everything I felt was muffled - I couldn't feel the silky way water danced across my skin through the toughness of my supernatural layers, and the warm temperature wouldn't have registered since I no longer had those receptors. But now, as a human, it was all strong.

There were two bars of soap on the side, and I chose the green one over the white. It smelled like a forest would do to a human. Not the best smell but I liked it. I started to scrub off the sweat that was clinging to his skin. The effort turned the water at my feet in the shower to strange dirty yellow color, and made it grainy.

All in all the strong pulse of the shower head was beating my body. I turned the knob labeled "hot" until steam started to rise. But it felt marvelous. I wasn't one to linger in the shower, but this was a day for exceptions and rule-breaking. I was human again! I let the shower run for nearly ten minutes before the aches and cramps from laying on the couch for days. Noting that my stomach growled loudly again I remembered that Bella was waiting for me, I got back to the task at hand: becoming presentable.

The shampoo Carlisle had in this study was scented in a poop imitation of honey and vanilla. I smiled at the too expensive brand glued to the front, remembering the fit Alice had thrown when Bella had tried to bring home one that was much cheaper and generic. Alice was so set on being fashionable that she sometimes missed the fact that they were the same thing. I squeezed a handful out, using the softer soap to untangle hismy blonde locks. Once I rinsed it completely out, I repeated the procedure as it felt sticky.

When all was done and my skin was pink and puffy I turned the water off and stepped out. I took a towel from the rack and quickly dried off. Next to the skin on the counter were the clothes that Bella had left for me. I was surprised to see that the clothes weren't tailored to fit my body, but they fit better than I thought they would.

The jeans were old but comfortable and the white t-shirt fell a little loose on me. I blushed touching the black boxers that were in the pile thinking that Bella picked them out for me but my embarrassment went out the window when I saw the bright yellow thong she put in the pile as well and I pocketed it fully intentioning to make her pay for it.

Lastly I pulled the white socks on and the black sneakers laughing a litle at them. Alice wanted to throw them away but I had put a fight and we had a major fight over them. I shook my head refusing to think about anything less than happy right now. I joined Bella in the study.

Bella POV

I went to Jasper and Alice's room; I'd been there enough times to know my way around and picked him some clothes. He said he didn't remember her. I wonder what happened but experience has shown that tough topics are discussed after or over food. I opened their walk in closet and saw it was empty. They took Jasper's clothes but not Jasper? No, wait. There never were any man clothing in there. Were on earth were, are Jasper's clothes? I walked out of the closet holding a bright yellow thong that was thrown on the floor thinking I could have a laugh if I gave it to Jasper to wear it and saw that here was a closet and a dresser on the other side of the room. I shook my head at the big walk in closet that was bigger that my room and the bathroom together in comparison to the small closet and even smaller dresser that held Jasper's clothes.

I smiled and started looking his clothes. I tried to pick things that looked a little old trying to see his personal style. I was sure that Alice must have let her husband dress himself a couple times and to always dressing him like a Ken doll like she did with me. Surprisingly among the preppy clothes were a few well hidden normal items of clothing. I found an old pair of jeans in a color that should have been blue, now it was a mixture of blue and purple.

'I guess vampires didn't know how to use a washing machine'

I thought sarcastically. In the end I got him a plain white t-shirt and the tatty old jeans. I saw a few pairs of loafers in the closet but in the back was something I loved. Cowboy boots. It was too bad we were in the middle of June but then again this is Forks. I shook my head and put them back picking a pair of plain black running shoes and with closed eyes a pair of simple black boxers and returned to Carlisle's study making a quick stop at the bathroom leaving the clothes folded on the counter.

I sat at the desk wondering if Carlisle had left any note saying where he went and if I should leave one in case he comes back and wonders where Jasper is. I was about to go thought the drawers when I was pulled off musings by a cell phone ringing. I checked my purse but it wasn't mine. I followed the sound and was led in the couch where Jasper had been laying and found a small silver cell phone tucked between the sofa cushions. I debated whether I should answer it but thinking it could be the Cullens I did

"Hello?"

"Hello lamp chop. You need to leave, now"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me lamp chop. You need to get the Major and leave now"

"What? why? Who are you?"

"The doctor left him so don't leave a note, get the Major and leave. There is danger near you."

And with that the man hung up the phone. His voice wasn't familiar but it urged me to motion. I didn't know if I should believe this man but I was on my way out anyway and I was taking Jasper out to dinner before he passed out of hunger on me. If Jasper is this major it's good, if he's not then I have a problem.

Jasper returned to the room and I put his cell phone in my bag, I took him by the hand and I led to my car quickly. I locked his house with the key I had picked from the ground earlier and sped away after reminding him to wear his safety belt.

I could see him sneaking looks at me and after a while I decided to bite the proverbial bullet while on the road and tell him about the strange man on the phone.

"While you were in the shower a cell phone rang and I answered it. A man with an accent told me to leave your house immediately and get the Major with me. Some sort of danger is coming and I and that Major should be away."

Jasper surprised me by laughing. I had never heard him laugh before. When he didn't stop I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That was...probably Peter... an old friend... of mine... he has a way of calling... and dropping by... with bomb shells... like that"

He panted through his laughter. He may not have the same abilities as before but his laughter was contagious and moments later I was laughing like crazy myself. I wasn't afraid to speed in this car as it could be pushed over 50 so we made it Port Angeles in just under an hour.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But both Jasper and I were famished so I didn't waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. I drove us straight to a small restaurant a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face. We could always walk a bit after dinner.

As Jasper hadn't eaten human food in 145 unless on a dare by Emmett it was up to me to pick where we'd eat. I avoid La Bella Italia like the plague and drove up to a small diner was. I parked the car and we both got out. As we left the car Jasper said

"Your new car is green"

I laughed

"It's not mine. Mom rented it to drive around while they're in town and I use it until I buy something else. In the mornings though I use a bike when I work out"

"Workout?"

"Yeah, my step dad showed me a few exercises a couple days ago. They're tiring but a very good outlet. You're welcome to join us if you want. After I figure out a way to explain why you're alone here and look different from the last time they met you"

I mumbled the last part embarrassed to admit I was going to plant my butt in Jasper's life whether he liked it or not but he simply nodded in agreement and I knew he wasn't just trying to make me smile. We could be good friends now there was no one around to deem him to dangerous for me.

I led him to the small restaurant that had no valet or something like that, thank god, so we took a seat in a small booth. The waiter came to ask us what we'd like. She kept looking solely on Jasper and unlike the last time I was out to dinner with a Cullen man I chuckled quietly at the scene.

Jasper looked lost as he looked over the menu and I ordered us cokes and asked for some time to decide what we wanted to eat. As the waitress left us with a longing glance at Jasper I swallowed my laughter and helped him decide what to eat. He had really missed his home Texan cooking so I decided I'd look up recipes and cook for him one day. After all he had to face Charlie, Renee and Phil some time soon. Besides if the mystery man on the phone was right Jasper was on his own from now on.

"Your friend Peter as in Peter from your life story?"

"Yes the one and same"

"How could he know that you were in danger?"

"Pete has an ability, he knows stuff and has no scent but that's another story"

"He sees them like Alice?"

he had told me in the car that he remembered everyone but I hadn't asked where they were yet

"Not exactly, he just knows things. So he called."

The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered. I got a turkey burger and chili cheese fries and Jasper copied me changing the turkey burger for a ham one.

He watched with barely masked interest as the waitress brought our food. He was looking at me as if he was waiting for approval before he could eat. I sent him an easy smile and took a bit of my burger. OK not the best I've had, far from it actually, but food was food and I was starving.

Jasper glanced gloomily into the glass.

"This looks disgusting."

He said before starting to drink. With almost one gulp he finished his coke. He made a face.

"How can you drink this stuff?"

I shook my head smiling and I ordered us two more cokes. I watched him eat and it was such a strange sight that I almost laughed, even through it was hardly funny. He was teeny tiny bites and chewed it many times before he let out a small smile.

"So that's what good food tastes like? I'd forgotten."

"That's not good food Jasper. It's just food. Keep that comment for when you try my cooking"

Over dinner the discussion was light and he confided that for once he wanted to be like a normal human and not know what the future held in store for him. I laughed and agreed. Before meeting the Cullens I never cared about what the next day may bring and now I thought I couldn't live if I didn't. It was funny actually. We fought over the bill but I won telling him he could pick the bill next time, it's not as if we'd never meet again. Feeling the 2 cokes he'd downed catching up on him he left to use the bathroom and I finished mine waiting for him.

A man slipped in Jasper's side of the booth holding a cigarette and with a sly smile asked

"Do you have a lighter?"

"I'm sorry I don't smoke"

"How am I going to flirt with you now?"

"I guess you won't"

I replied and threw a quick look at the bathroom door. Moments later the man returned holding a pack of matches

"I found some fire"

"That you did"

"Will you give me your name sweetie?"

"Bella and I'm here with someone"

"Oh don't be like that sugar"

Just at that moment Jasper came out of the bathroom and gave the man a glare before plopping down next to me in my side of the booth and made a show of holding my hand. The man got the message and left us and we followed suit. We headed down to the bay and walked around getting and sharing cotton candy and ice cream cones. It was almost midnight when we got back in the car and headed to town. On a whim I pulled at a small motel right outside of Forks as the 'there is danger coming' part of the phone call came to me. Jasper got a room under his name 'Hale'. I left him there and gave him my cell number as we as his cell phone from my purse and made a promise to call each other in the morning and returned home.

Charlie was in bed and there was a note from Renee on the counter saying dad had dropped them at their hotel in Port Angeles and that Phil would meet me for our morning workout at 9.

I went to sleep with a small smile on my lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to live again

Chapter 6: Learning to live again

The next day I woke up to see a clear blue sky and a bright sun. I squinted a little at the bright sunlight and I stretched with a smile on my face. I changed to my workout clothes aka a grey skorts, a white tank top and my old bathing suit with sunglasses and running shoes.

I downed quickly a glass of orange juice and went out side to wait for Phil. He arrived a few minutes later so I mounted my bike and we were off. We pedaled at a good steady pace down to La Push. We arrived at the beach a good 20 minutes later and took off our shoes and the workout clothes. We broke off to a series of exercises slightly harder than the previous ones and then on to a jog to the other side of the beach. After catching our breath we gave a good swim back to the place we left our bikes. My legs felt like jelly when we exited the water 10 minutes later but in a good way. I meant what I told Jasper yesterday. Working out like this is invigorating.

We both dropped on the sand to catch up a little. Phil wasn't as hesitant as mom or dad to ask me about the Cullens and it was nice to have someone to talk to. I looked around but the beach was distinctly werewolf free. We repeated the workout routine, got redressed and pedaled our way back to Forks.

When we arrived dad was at the table having breakfast so Phil hightailed it out of there quickly. I had to stifle a chuckle at the scene. Phil running out of the house because of Charlie's glare because Phil spent an hour with me. I made myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

"Dad are you ok with mom being here?"

I had noticed that the closer we got to the wedding date words I always shied away from like mom, dad, love you, feelings in general came easier to me.

He made a weird noise at the back of his neck

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that"

He mock glared at me

"Yes, I am ok. However the rumor mill is high and mighty. Not to mention your little early walks with Phil are only adding to it."

"we're going for a workout dad not a romp in the woods. You're welcome to join us you know, get yourself out of the house a little."

He gave me a pointy glance.

"Romp in the woods?"

"Blaim Emmett. You know what I mean though. Ever since the news about the engagement went public and Jacob run away you haven't been out of the house dad. You keep fighting with Billy. Please dad. I'm worrying about you."

He looked at me incredulously

"You're worrying about me? You marriage just got cancelled princess"

"Princess?"

"I used to call you that when you were a little girl"

"Princess. I like it. Anyway though the wedding is cancelled. Yes I am sad but I'm also kind of relieved. I wasn't ready to get married dad. I'm ok, promise. So what do you think, you and me, 9 o'clock, dinner at the new Chinese place that opened up last week?"

"OK. Now I need to run or I'll be late"

He kissed my cheek and left. I smiled to myself, picked up the dishes I had neglected to do last night and washed them quickly. I took a shower, got dressed in a pair of denim shorts that ended a little above my knees and a simple rose colored off-the-shoulder bra top. I added a pair of the high heeled white sandals Alice filled my closet with. I was thinking of visiting Angela when my cell rang. With a smile I saw it was Jasper

"Goodmorning Jasper"

"Goodmorning Miss Bella"

"How was your night?"

"Strange, I couldn't remember how to fall asleep. Any way do you want to take a road trip with me tomorrow?"

"Roadtrip? Where to?"

"I'll tell you in person. Meet me at my motel in an hour?"

"If you promise to have me back by 9 o'clock sure"

"Hot date?"

"Uh huh, with one of the best men in town, my dad"

I added quickly as I swore I heard a low growl over the phone. I quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone. I got my small black cross body purse and put in my cell phone, wallet, lip gloss and house keys. Phil had mentioned that he and mom would go away for the weekend camping at a beach. I really didn't want to know anymore knowing their habit of small weekend getaways. So I pulled my sunglasses on and mounted my bike. I shook my head at the fact that I, Isabella Marie Swan, had minimal make up on, was in heels and rode a bicycle. I stifled back my laughter before it could spread and headed through and out of town keeping a steady pace and arriving at the motel almost 40 minutes later. I chose to ignore the fact that almost everyone I passed recognised me and if they were in groups they'd turn and whisper something to their partners.

Jasper was waiting for me and I gratefully dropped unceremoniously on the armchair in his room. God my thighs hurt. I threw my shoes off, put my feet up on the small table and I pulled my hair back with a scrunchie pulling my sunglasses on the top of my head.

"What? Feel free to make all the fun you want, you're not the one that crossed Forks on a bike."

I felt all his mirth hit me like a tidal wave. I snapped to look at him and he was still standing by the door, shaking with silent laughter.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"I can feel you, as much as I did before"

That stopped his laughter cold

"Really?"

"Really. Try something else, I could only feel mirth now"

Suddenly I was hit by a wave of fear that made me back into the bed that was in the middle of the room, followed by a dose of anger that had me screaming at him ending with a nice dose of calm, serenity and lethargy. I fought tooth and nail to remain awake but it wasn't enough and I fell asleep. I woke up two hours later to see Jasper grinning at me from the chair I had previously occupied

"Hello sleepy head"

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed at me.

"So what do I eat for breakfast?"

I checked my watch, it was about 12 o'clock

"Too late for breakfast now Jasper. How about a quick lunch? Is there someplace we can walk to?"

"I think this place has a diner at the road side"

"Let's go then"

I jumped from the bed and put my shoes on. Jasper held the door for me and after locking the room we headed to the small diner in the front of the motel and sat down to eat. Jasper still didn't know what he liked to eat so once again he followed my example and ordered a ceaser's salad with a soda water to drink.

We talked about everything and nothing and how it felt to be human again. Hesitantly I asked about his family and he told me that they left for two reasons. One was to ensure his safety as he had taken the cure and was on his way to be human and the second was to evade the rumors of the broken engagement. I could understand the second, hell I'd leave if I were in their position, but not the first. I stayed many nights with the Cullens either of my own free will or under Alice's 'threats and kidnapping'. There never was a problem. Jasper must have felt my confusion because he replied he didn't understand it either but he had learned not to bet against Alice so here he was. Carlisle had stayed with him to monitor his progress as human but he wasn't there when Jasper woke up and he hadn't contacted him. All of the Cullens had changed numbers. He tried calling them all last night.

Seeing his mood darkening I changed the topic to something else

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Seattle"

"Seattle? Why?"

"Three reasons actually. One I need to see a lawyer about killing Jasper Hale and go back to my real name, two buy a car and three open my personal bank account"

"Real name?"

"I never told you? My real name is Whitlock. I changed it because Alice never liked it and to suit the cover story that had me Rosalie's twin brother."

I nodded.

"Erm Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to go to Seattle? My mom took the weekend away with my stepdad and their car."

He smiled at me

"I have a car at the Cullen's place"

"Don't you mean your place?"

"No, it never felt like home. While the Cullens made Alice very happy by accepting us but I never felt welcome, I slipped far too many times. Your birthday was one of them"

"Jasper what happened on my birthday wasn't your fault, you know that. There were 7 vampires in that room and all of them wanted my blood, I could see it in their eyes. You felt 6 hungry vampires not just yourself, not to mention that Edward threw me to a glass table covered with glass and china. Now tell me how many times that you slipped were you alone and how many times where you with others?"

"I was always with others, why?"

"So you always felt the hunger of someone else as well."

I looked at him straight in the eyes and waited for him to understand my point of view. When he did his eyes widened comically and he took a breath so deep he almost choked on it.

"Glad you agree with me. Now tell me how are we going to Seattle?"

"Easily. You'll stop at the Cullens today or tomorrow morning and get my car. I want to sell it anyway and if I remember correctly there are two more cars in that garage. Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes the two cars Edward bought for you"

"Right. I don't want them Jasper. You know how I felt in a missile proof car? Do you?"

I had started to shout and I knew it. I took a deep breath as Jasper send some calm my way. I nodded in thanks.

"I know. He picked those cars even though everyone told him not to."

"He killed my truck as well, didn't he?"

"I'm sorry Bella"

I chuckled

"Yeah I thought so. What are you planning on doing with those cars?"

"Well I will sell mine and I know just the way. Sell it for parts."

He said with a smile that caused me to respond in the same way. I could easily imagine Alice's face when she saw Jasper selling a priceless car to be ripped in pieces.

"Do you think we can do the same with 'my' cars? If they didn't take with them that is"

"Oh yes. For so expensive cars I'm sure the shop will come to take it from us"

"Deal. I'll go by tonight and see if they're still there"

With that we returned to the room where I got a phone call from Angela and made plans to see her over the weekend to catch up. Jasper was a little hurt and it showed but he knew as well as I did that I had to go out there and show I was bended but not broken. Plus he liked Angela from the little he knew her. Later that day I mounted my bike again and headed to the Cullen place.

I walked to the front door in order to use the ensuite garage door as there was a keypad there that hid the keys to the cars. However the door was unlocked and a sight I never expected but should have greeted me.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm human

Chapter 7: I'm human

Jasper POV

Bella had dropped me off at the motel a few moments ago. I laid on the bed and thought about the last few days. Ever since Carlisle came back from his conference in Los Angeles things went left in the family.

There were many reasons. One was the 'magic' compound Carlisle brought. It wasn't the biggest issue but it was the ruse that brought everything to surface and caused things to end. The fact that Edward's wedding to Bella was coming closer didn't help matters. That was the strangest thing.

Edward instead of radiating love was radiating annoyance and hate? I knew he hated the fact Bella would change and join us in immortality but I had and still have the feeling that were more to it that met the eye.

Alice was radiating happiness about planning the wedding but every time Bella asked or offered an opinion about it Alice radiated hate before turning down Bella's words and suggestions. Pure hate. It was as if she was planning her own wedding not Bella's.

Rosalie was next. She was sad about Bella's choice to be a vampire but she was also determine to make it happen. I understand why. I was never Bella's biggest fan and she made a promise to the Volturi to be changed. If she got out of her deal it was the family that'd be in trouble.

Carlisle and Esme were happy that Edward finally found someone. They liked Bella and while it went against Carlisle's inner rules Esme was willing to have Bella as a vampire in order to have Edward happy and with them.

Alice was just happy to have another life size doll. And to plan another wedding. I wonder if she ever told Bella the full details and guest list of the wedding. I chuckled to myself at the thought of the carnival Alice planned.

I sighed at the thought of my wife. She had given me and insisted she saw me signing divorce papers right before Carlisle cut my arm and injected this cure. We have been having problems ever since we moved to Forks three years ago. Sure we still shared a room and didn't tell the family anything. Up until three days ago I thought we were working on our problems, obviously I was wrong. Things between us got worse when we met Bella.

Her blood was too strong and I had to be away from her and Alice had deemed Bella to be her new best friend even though Bella didn't know her at the beginning. As for me? I didn't know Bella and she tested my self control with all the blushes, tripping, scraped palms and knees. After the 'birthday incident' as it is called by the family I kind of hated her. Why did she have to cut her finger? And then Edward pushed her on a glass table filled with glasses. Who on earth does that? Push, correction throw, someone on a glass table and who fills the room with glass and fine china when only one frickin' person is going to use them? Unfortunately every time I asked these questions I was hushed by the 'golden children' as the rest of us called them and called on my control.

After the family moved out and Edward left Bella, Alice asked (ordered) me to move away from them and stay alone to 'work on my control' as she put it. She was radiating hate, disgust and sadness. The funny thing is that her feelings didn't change when we came back. In fact after they returned from Italy she was also feeling deep anger every time she looked at Bella, accompanied with a friendly smile on her face.

I honestly believed we were working our issues and getting better during the time we were getting ready about the fight with Victoria. we were friendly to each other and the night I told Bella my story she was there right afterwards and hugged. That was the first night after 2 and a half years that we spent the night together. Before and after that one night we remained in the room ignoring each other or she would go hunting with Edward while Bella slept.

Bella...

I never liked her. I liked her feelings. She was always feeling love and it was great being it. Who wouldn't like to be bathed in love all the time? I was glad she forgave me for attacking her on her birthday. I honestly believed she was right for not wanting to lose her friend, the wolf.

I never realized how she truly felt though. I knew she felt she wasn't worthy of our attention and protection with James and with Victoria. I knew she was willing to loose her family and friends to be with Edward. I admired that.

But yesterday when she was there when I woke up and helped me it was like I had met her for the first time. She sat with me for hours, introduced me to food, took it upon her to get me here to be safe. In one day she did more for me than my wife did in 3 years. Yes Alice took me in and showed me another way of life but she always cut my wings too. Always telling me I should be careful. She was right many times but I felt she was wrong too. Maybe if I had gotten used to Bella's scent it wouldn't bother me so much.

Bella was quite selfless and caring, with hardly any bad emotions.

This was another thing that stumped me: I still had my power. Granted, it was harder to understand emotions but I could manipulate them. I chuckled quietly as Bella asked me to use a variety of them on her. It was different as a human. Instead of 'reading' them I could tell how people were truly feeling, like an instinct. Well, I'd only really noticed it with Bella, mainly because this motel is almost empty so my interaction with humans is almost non-existent except for her.

When she left me here today with the promise to return bright and early tomorrow morning for our road trip to my PO Box to get my papers from Jenks she smiled warmly at me, her brown eyes full of tenderness. She was such a precious creature.

I thanked my good luck that this angel would be the one who would help me, in all her selfless glory.

"I will see you tomorrow"

Wrapping her arms tightly around me, burying her head in my shoulder, I closed my eyes and held her to me for a minute, before she pulled away to look at me in the face.

She then blinked, almost a surprised look on her face, and red colored her cheeks, her brown eyes full of embarrassment. It was...fustrating! I was so tired of being awake for hours that I couldn't know what she was feeling and understand the emotions behind her actions. She then pulled away, something else that didn't like.

I was new to this human body, and so all of my nerves, for pleasure and pain, were far more alert. They made me cherish the warmth of another's body, to long for a woman's form against mine. I detested these new feelings as much as i adored them. They were inconvinient, to have the hormones of a teenage boy; irritating. Even more so that it was Bella giving me these unwanted feelings. My brother's ex-fiancé. My ex wife's old best friend. I had felt my cheeks redden slightly so I forced a cheery smile and tried to lighten the topic.

So here I am now, lying on an uncomfortable bed that had a few springs trying to make their way inside my butt facing the side of the bed Bella had fallen asleep earlier. Was it pathetic I wanted to hold her pillow in my arms?


	8. Chapter 8: Volturi

Chapter 8: Volturi

I unlocked the Cullen's front door and looked for the switch to turn the lights on. I found it and I looked up to see 2 pairs of bright red eyes and a pair of older milky ones.

I took a step back and made contact with the now closed front door. Oh oh this is the danger the lamp chop man said on the phone yesterday. My heart was beating so fast like it was trying to claw its way out of my chest.

"Hello Isabella"

the man with the milky eyes said

"A,A,,Aro, hi. Wh. Wh."

"How are you my dear?"

"Confused"

"I suppose you remember Jane and Demetri?"

I nodded and muttered a 'hi' to them to what they replied in the same way. I cleared my throat and licked my lips and talked again

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for the sun to go down of course."

"huh?"

Was my eloquent reply. My brain was sluggish so I had to blink a few times before I realized his meaning.

"I was going to see my dead friend Carlisle because I received my wedding gift back but they're not here"

I nodded minutely and made my way to the plush armchair. I wanted to tell him everything but the serious expression in Carlisle's face when he said that the cure had to remain a secret made me change my mind and decide to tell him only about the marriage only.

"Edward and I got in a fight. About the wedding, my humanity. Next thing I know the wedding is off and my mother told me they moved out"

Aro was silent, sitting right next to me on the sofa waiting for me to continue. The crazy smile he had the last time I met him was gone. In its place was a serious expression with a pair of dancing eyes that let you know he knew more than you.

"Are you here about the decision I made in Italy?"

"Among other things, yes"

"I see"

A few tense moments passed before Aro spoke up again. This time his voice had a fatherly edge to it.

"will you tell me what happened in details before I tell you a story?"

I knew he wasn't really asking as much as ordering so I took a breath to calm my nerves and gather and order my thoughts and started talking.

"Last week my mother and step father came to forks to stay with me the weeks before the wedding. The night they arrived my family and the Cullens were supposed to meet officially. Less than hour before the meeting Edward called me and cancelled it. He didn't give me a reason and he just hung up. I made an excuse to my parents and woke up early the next day to come here and see him. I did. They were discussing our options for after the wedding. Where to move, what to do, that kind of discussion. The family wanted to move somewhere different than Edward and he had decided that I wouldn't be turned but attend a college and hope to evade you"

I was lying through my teeth but I could hardly use the same excuse as I gave my parents. As I spoke I kept my eyes firmly on the empty fireplace.

"I refused to. I wanted to be with him, for good. It is bad enough that I will lose my parents but to spend the rest of my life worrying that you will have enough looking and decide to kill them to get me to come? No, I'm putting them through it. We fought. Badly. That afternoon Alice came by my house for a dress fitting and she took Edward's side. The same evening we did the families I mean but it was tense. My mother picked her brain in one place enough to see that while we were eating the Cullens didn't, small arguments were broken around the table and at one point Edward was doing his best to convince me that the change is not mandatory and that he knows best, Alice was supporting him saying she's seen it so I just should give in and let the 'family' decide for themselves and Rosalie was insisting that since I've put her family through so much i should change and end it. Unfortunately my mother heard her saying I've put the family through so much and she said that since i did that they should be lucky there is time to cancel the wedding and we left. Or something along those lines, I was a bit out of it. Then we were home, dad gave me scotch to wake me up, mom was packing Edward's knick knacks I had in my room and Phil wrote the announcement for the paper. Two days later I was brave enough to show my face in town and came here hoping to talk to him, but they were all gone. That's it"

I exhaled loudly and raised my eyes to meet his. He was looking at me with a strange expression. Like he knew what I was talking about. I saw Jane and Demetri taking a seat on the love seat right across from my armchair. For the first time I noted my 'fight or flight' instinct was turned off. I wasn't scared. Jane sighed and had my attention at once. She was looking at the carpet. I turned back to Aro who looked as if he was debating something. Reaching to a decision he opened his mouth

"Let me tell you a story. It was a fine day in Volterra when a vampire from England with golden eyes came to us. His name was Carlisle and he wanted to learn from us. He was thirsty for companionship. He stayed with us for a long time but he was against our way of feeding. My brothers and I didn't like it but we understood it. So he left. I learned late he created a family. I admit that my brothers and I became concerned when he thought a lot of vampires his ways of life that it was unsettling. So we kept a close eye on them. One day we learned that they had a human pet with them"

He smiled apologetically at the term pet. I was used to it by now so I just shrugged and waited for him to continue.

"Dear Edward had broken this rule one too many times you see so I sent two of my guards to see what was going on and remind the Cullens of the rules."

"James"

I gasped my voice barely a murmur. Aro nodded

"James. His job was to interrupt the Cullens' day and mention us. From what I found out it got out of control. He was supposed to pose as a threat for your well being and according to how the Cullens response I would remind them of the rule or not. I was told that both James and the Cullens misbehaved. James lost control and he hurt you and the Cullens killed him. They killed a member of the Volturi guard and that is not something that goes unpunished. One of his companions, Victoria, had already returned to the guard begging us to avenge her mate. I couldn't let her as I still consider Carlisle my friend. However the whole situation got slowly worse. I was told from my source that they moved away and a few months later Edward came to us. I believe you were told he asked for death?"

I nodded. It was difficult to process everything he told me.

"It wasn't the truth. In his mind I saw he found out you were alive and that he was scared of what we would do. I also knew you were coming to 'save' him. If I'm not wrong their plan was for us to kill you so they would be ok to return to their house in Forks. I believe the resident werewolves posed a threat?"

"Shape shifters."

"I'm sorry?"

"The werewolves are actually shape shifters. They just happen to take the wolf form, I was told the legends. So why didn't you kill me?"

"You my dear are so powerful while you're still human. Imagine how powerful you'll be as a vampire. But the truth is you didn't deserve a death penalty when you had obviously been taken advance of. You shouldn't pay for their mistakes Isabella. I got word of the wedding and an invitation. My mate sent you a gift but it was returned a few days ago with a note saying the wedding is cancelled. I wanted to hear the story from you as the Cullen coven seems to have vanished."

I stood in silence. I felt a headache forming behind my right eye and I rubbed my temples for a moment. I had been used according to Aro. I don't know why but a part of me believed him, I didn't want to but I did. I looked at him and he looked so sincere...

"I told you what happened. I don't know where they are now. They left."

"You're lying my dear"

I chuckled and thought what the hell. How worse can it be?

"Yes I am lying. But I won't tell you the truth either. I don't want anyone else to get hurt Aro, I already hurt my parents when they had to see me the mess Edward made me when he left me, I hurt my best friend when I chose a 'leech', no offence, over him. I'm not going to hurt them anymore. You can kill me or change me right now. I have enough of the carrot and the whip"

I finished looking at him straight in the eyes. It was his turn to chuckle as did everyone else.

"You really are perceptive"

Demetri said

"I never said I wasn't"

Was my smart ass reply.

"I'm not going to force you into changing or death Isabella. I have something else in mind for you."

"What?"

"I want you to remain human and keep an eye for vampires. A partner of the Volturi if you like"

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you will"

"Can I think about it a little? I'll tell you in the morning but I don't want to rush into it again"

"That is ok with us"

My cell phone rang at that moment and I saw I received a text message. It was only 8pm so it wasn't very likely it'd be Charlie but I excused myself and pulled it open

'Say yes lamp chop'

I decided to follow the instructions again. After all, the lamp chop man was right before. The Volturi were on their way. I looked up at Aro and said yes. His eyes lit up like he hadn't really expected me to accept. Well I had my conditions as well. I returned to my seat carrying a glass of water.

"I have some conditions"

"Tell me"

"One - you need to prove me I can trust you. Two - how do I know you're not playing me like a record? Three - I also need to know that Forks is off limits to vampires and four - my parents are off limits."

I leaned back and stared at him straight in the eyes. I was serious and I needed him to know it. He seemed amused for a moment but then he nodded.

"Yes. I will ensure of it as soon as I return to Volterra. Forks will be closed to vampires from now on."

"Thank you Aro. I know I'm asking too much."

"It's understandable. I will return to volterra in the morning and we will be in contact. Good evening Isabella."

He rose and kissed my hand, Demetri copied him and Jane just sent me a smile. They were out the door before I could blink. I fell back onto the couch exhausted. I couldn't help a burst of crazy maniacal laughter and for a few minutes I laughed so hard that my sides hurt. I, then, stood up and went to the garage. I saw a bright neon blue car (the car Alice got for him and wanted to get rid off) and moved further into the almost empty garage. I saw the guardian car Edward got for me in the corner and one more car hidden under a dust sheet in the corner. I moved to it and gingerly I lifted the sheet. I saw a red car that looked to be fast and I cringed. That was the after car for when I would be a graceful vampire? News flash Eddie I won't be turning and the car is going to be sold for parts. I felt a strange triumph in me at the mental image of the cars being shred to pieces. I sighed and pocketed the keys of all three cars and moved to the blue one and got in the driver's seat and pulled it out in the driveway so it'd be easier for me to get it in the morning.

I hopped on my bike and went to the Chinese place to wait for Charlie. He came soon after and after looking at the menu with slight distain on his face until I showed him the page of the menu that had the cooked dishes. Over dinner we laughed, talked and reconnected. I had missed him with the whole wedding craziness. He mentioned a hunting trip he planned for the next two days with a couple buddies from the police station and I told him about my Seattle road trip. At his raised eyebrows I told him I wanted to cancel the wedding decorations Alice ordered from a shop in Seattle (lie) and to sell the cars that Edward bought me and to get a new one for myself. He seemed surprised I had the cars and loved the idea of me getting rid of them and he understood my need to get out of the house. So in companionate silence we drove back home (my bike in the trunk of the cruiser) to spend our respective weekend.


	9. Chapter 9: New identity

Chapter 9: New identity

A/N: Yes I am reposting this chapter because as I found out today it is similar to another story that is out here. I already apologized to the author of it and I really hope he/she forgives me. The previous version of this chapter and the next one was mostly written by my cousin who lives in Seattle. I do understand that this is not an excuse, I took her word for it and posted the chapter as it was without thinking of making sure it was really my cousins. So I apologize again and this is the new and improved chapter. If it still is similar to the one in "Golden Moon" I am sorry, I used guides to Seattle as a base so I am not sure if what I say still exists or not. Feel free to pm me and tell me if there is something wrong again.

I woke up in a completely silent house. Deciding that taking my bike to the Cullen house was exercise enough I skipped the beach and headed to the shower. I took my time showering and toweling my hair dry ignoring the hair dryer. I decided I'd let it dry naturally and pulled the half back in a braid. After that I got dressed in jeans, a 'naked' beige colored bra top with thin straps. Smiling I added a belt with a big vintage buckle and a vintage looking pendant with a flower on it. Yes, Renee did go through a vintage phase and I kept a couple items I liked. A pair of golden hoops and a small blue cross body purse. I applied minimal makeup consisting of a light layer of concealer, brown eyeliner, black mascara and my favorite strawberry lipgloss. I took a clean t-shirt of Charlie's from the dryer for Jasper and put it in my purse.

I ate a bowl of cereal and I was out the door. Charlie had left me a note when he left with all the contact numbers I might need and his credit card. Like I'd need it! I wasn't planning on buying anything. I mounted my bike smiling to myself when I saw I was once again riding a bicycle while wearing heels.

15 minutes later I arrived at the Cullen's house, discarded my bike, took my shoes off and got in Jasper's car. Having experience with extra fast cars I made sure to drive as slowly as possible (hence why I took my shoes off). I arrived in Jasper's motel about 10 minutes later and knocked on the door. A very sleepy, half naked Jasper with bed hair opened the door.

"Rise and shine sunshine"

"Fuck off"

And he fell back to bed. I followed doing my best not to ogle him and keep my eyes firmly on his face instead of his abs. I really hoped his ability would be clouded by sleep. I sat at the edge of his bed.

"You need more sleep or should I bring you coffee?"

"Coffee please. Just give me a few minutes to remember where I am and who I am first"

I chuckled. He was definitely getting used to sleep.

"Ok big man, I'll get you breakfast and you take a shower and get dressed. I brought you a t-shirt of Charlie's. It will be big but it's clean"

He nodded and with barely open eyes he moved to the bathroom feeling his way around. I chuckled again and went to the diner to get coffee and pancakes. I had eaten but Jasper was still getting used to all this. I only hoped he could drive his sports car as there is no way in hell I'm driving it again.

When he moved out of the bathroom I felt my jaw detach and fall to the floor. He looked amazing. OK Charlie's t-shirt was far too big on him and reached his upper thighs like a dress but he had this homey feeling on him... I blinked before he could catch me staring and motioned him to the table where his breakfast now laid. He gave me a knowing look that I ignored and inhaled his breakfast. He looked as excited as I was to get this show on the road. I handed him my athletic sunglasses as I hadn't thought of bringing him his own from the house and we got in the car to head to Seattle.

Jasper was driving and he looked good at it. It was obvious that he knew this car and it was like an extension of him. At first we drove in silence, just listening to the purr of the engine. Watching him drive was unique. While Edward and I had taken drives together he always looked wrong sitting behind the wheel. Jasper however looked as if he was a part of the car. Almost as if he and the car were one and the same and the car drove itself through him. I was completely absorbed by him. I didn't even notice the rate of speed, though I noticed that the forest on either side of the road seemed to pass us in a steady blur. If he was so in control as a human how was it when he was a vampire?

"See something you like?"

He teased after I had been staring at him for some time.

"As a mater of fact, yes,"

I said, and blushed. When did I become so confident around him?

"Really? Well, don't keep me in the dark. What is it?"

"I like watching you drive. It's so natural, so right, like the car is an extension of you."

I smiled at him again and looked out of the window as the image of Aro and his guard from last night flowed back in my mind and I wondered if they were back in Italy yet and who 'guarded' and kept their eyes on the Cullens and now me in Seattle. We were halfway there when I gathered enough courage to tell him what happened last night at his house.

"There is something I need to tell you Jasper."

"Go ahead"

"You'd better pull over first. I really don't want to end up in a car pretzel around a tree"

He gave me a curious look but did as I asked and turned in his seat to face me. I took a deep breath and said what happened from the moment I unlocked the front door till the moment the Volturi left last night. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that the Volturi have been watching us for at least 2 years, sent James who gathered Victoria and Laurent on the way to scare us off you, we killed a Volturi guard, I killed a Volturi guard, Edward and Alice played you, me and the whole family, and now you agreed to work for them?"

"Yep"

"And in doing so you got Aro of the Volturi to agree to your terms and leave you and Forks alone of vampires?"

"Yep"

"How did you do that?"

"No idea. I just told him I'd work for him if he agreed to my conditions. He did"

"Maria would have loved you, luckily you weren't alive then"

"I wasn't even a thought let alone alive back then Jazz. Plus you need to talk to lamp chop Peter, he texted me and said I should say yes last night."

"huh, I see"

And with that he started the car again and we got in Seattle.

Our first stop was at a bank. Jasper met with the manager who led us to the private counters in the back, unlocked Jasper's after checking his ID and left us there. Jasper pulled the long black box from its place, unlocked it with his own key and emptied it on the table. Inside was a huge stack of cash and a cell phone. He pocketed about half the cash and the cell phone.

"You need a wallet"

He smiled at me but didn't reply. Then we headed to the post office where Jasper owned a P.O. Box that had a legal-sized manila envelope with no sender detail. Though I had no idea what I should be looking for, I leaned over Jasper's shoulder (thank you heels) and gave the contents a cursory glance. In it were an ID card in the name Jasper Whitlock and a passport that also looked a little old and used. A bank account and a credit card. A shiny black one that, from the knowledge Alice had bestowed me, had no limit.

We moved to a Starbucks where I taught Jasper what good coffee tastes like and decided how to work on our day. Sightseeing or shopping? In the end we decided to combine the two. We would attend a sightseeing tour and shop when we saw something nice.

Hand in hand we took the car to the Pioneer Square and then walked to Doc Maynard's bar in the center of Seattle's historic district. Inside the bar there was a sum of total 40-50 people, eagerly awaiting the start of the tour. Jasper and I found a couple seat in an out-of-the way spot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Bill Speidel's Underground Tour. My name is Tamara and I will be your guide today"

The voice of the tour guide interrupted my thoughts. I looked to the bar, where the guide was launching into his introductory speech. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand again and then release it, as we both turned to listen.

A woman in her mid thirties whispered that we should take drinks with us as the tour was dark and tiring so with a shrug both Jasoer and me agreed and took soda waters in glass bottles to have with us.

The tour was amazing! Our guide was personable and funny and she relayed the history of Seattle in such an engaging manner we were almost transported back in time. We learned that Seattle grew around the logging industry that it was at first built on a landfill and that in the beginning it experienced many problems caused by tidal flooding. The guide told us about the fire of 1889 which destroyed most of the wooden buildings in the city, and about the plan to rebuild everything in brick and stone and to re-grade the city about 12 feet higher to avoid future flooding. I could hardly believe when he explained that people were so eager to re-built that rather than waiting for the re-grading process to be completed they simply designed the new buildings to have two entrances, one at the old level and one on the second floor, when that floor would become the new street level.

Then we were devided to four smaller groups of 20 people in each and were herded to different levels of the underground Seattle. One of the groups that had a more 'adult' theme left before us and the remaining three left also separately. Our new guide was the woman that adviced us on a drink before in the bar.

Our new tour guide was named Danielle, and she had a great sense of humor. She went through an extensive history of the prostitution situation in the early days of Seattle. It was the first tour I have taken where the guide had a very liberal use of the word "fuck". Jasper would blush and giggle a little every time the word was mentioned and I would smile and shake my head at him.

The guide's description of the rebuilt Seattle, with stone and brick buildings lining the streets which actually criss-crossed the city 12 or more feet above the sidewalks like the great wall of china, and the people's need to scale ladders each time they wanted to cross from one side of the street to the other, was vivid in my mind. Plus the well placed jokes about it took off the edge of the frightening mental image Danielle painted in my mind.

Our group headed down into a deeper level of the underground then, and we learned about how eventually the lower sidewalks were covered up, with glass blocks used in parts of the sidewalk to provide natural light to the lower level. The lower level of Seattle continued to be used for a while, but was eventually closed down in 1907 due to health concerns.

We walked through portions of the old sidewalks, viewing some of the former commercial establishments and the relics used in these strange spaces. I found it absolutely amazing that it wasn't until 1965 when someone finally got the idea to open up some of these underground spaces and bring people in for tours. The whole concept of the underground was absolutely fascinating to me, and I wondered why I had never known about it before.

Throughout the tour Jasper and I stayed towards the back of the group. He was experiencing personality issues as he spent the last 150 years staying away from people and it had somehow been ingrained in him even though he was now human.

At each stop on the tour, Jasper positioned himself closely behind me, with his hand holding mine tightly as if he was afraid I'd magically dissapear and leave him alone like his family did. Unlike the few times Edward and I stood like this Jasper's cool minty breath provoked all the reactions of a caress.

A few moments before the end of the tour Danielle teased the ghost believers of our group. We had heard a dropping sound somewhere else in the sub-street passage and a woman credulously reported that she heard ghostly footsteps. We learned then that Seattle Underground sites have been scouted by more than one crew of television paranormal investigators, and they apparently attract ghost hunters.

Both Jasper and I rolled our eyes at that. Vampires, yes. Werewolves, yes, ghosts, no. I draw the line to the number of supernatural creatures I believe in!

At the end of the tour as we emerged from the underground into a museum-like room where I spotted a sign for the restroom. I told Jasper that I needed to use the bathroom and left him to examine old Seattle photographs and documents and take some more pictures. He had been taking photos all thoughtout the tour even if they were not allowed. In the restroom I went through a cold water routine I had learned a long time ago by running water on the pulse points on my hands and managed to calm myself down a little trying to rid myself of the sweat and stupid phobia I had of small closed off rooms (like the underground tour we were in just moments ago).

I berated myself for not anticipating this problem and hoped that whatever we were doing for the rest of the day would give us a little more space to breath. Jasper is my friend and he's leaning on me to help him be a human again not idolize him and pant after him like a cat in heat by checking him out!

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was slightly flushed, but if I had to explain it to Jasper I could easily tell him it was because of the undergound. I towelled my face and re-applied my sunscreen and light makeup. I knew I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. Jasper would be concerned and would ven feel alone again. I tried not to think of the last time we were together at a public restroom facility. Even though I felt eyes on me throughout the tour I was sure there were no vampires around thirsty for my blood.

A photograph hung on the wall caught my attention and I stepped in to take a closer look at the Victorian scene.

"Hard to imagine all of these have been here for over a century, isn't it?"

I heard someone say and turned to see a stranger standing beside me. I appraised him curiously, noting his average height, brown hair, warm brown eyes that seemed to try and captivate me and friendly smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty mind-boggling."

"Do you live in Seattle?"

"No, just in for the day."

"My family and I are visiting my aunt and uncle. They all went to the aquarium today, but I'm not much of a fish lover, so I decided to do this. Looks like I made the right call."

I blushed. Was this guy trying to pick me up?

"I'm Mark"

he said, extending his right hand.

"Bella"

I replied, flustered, shaking his hand. It was cold, not unnaturally so but I still tried to pull my hand back fast and checked his eyes again trying not to compare him to the vampires I've met already.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Would you like to have a cup of coffee?"

He was still holding on to my hand, his thumb moving gently over mine and he stared me straight in the eyes as if he tried to make me say yes like Edward so often did when I first met him

"Um. . ."

I was blushing and I knew it. I was flustered. This was so unexpected. Even if the man is no vampire, I've never had to deal with this situation before. I had no idea how to refuse the advances of a handsome stranger.

"No, thanks. I'm kind of with someone."

I tried to withdraw my hand again but he held it strong.

"Kind of? How about you kind of ditch them and have that coffee with me?"

I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. This guy was not taking the hint. I tried to pull my hand away again this time looking straight into his eyes as I did so.

"No, thank you. I need to get back to my boyfriend."

I hesitated this time knowing I was lying but needing to convince this stranger that I meant what I said. It didn't work. His eyebrow rose further. I was really starting to get nervous. The fact that I was feeling like dessert under his eyes didn't help much.

"Let ... Her ... Go ... Now..."

Jasper's voice beside us was low and menacing, startling us both. We turned to look at Jasper. Mark, noting the barely contained fury on Jasper's face, released my hand as though I had just burned him. He held both of his hands up in a defensive gesture as he started to back away.

"Hey, there's no problem here. I didn't mean any offense. She's with you, man, I get it."

Jasper stopped paying attention to him, turning to me and enveloping me in his arms. I threw a glance towards Mark over Jasper's shoulder and saw his speaking to a cell phone with a small smile in his face.

"Are you all right?"

he asked quietly. I nodded, relieved and calmer now that I was with him again taking my attention away from Mark.

"He was pretty harmless, I think. He just didn't know how to take no for an answer. Sorry I had to call you my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here quicker."

"It's okay, Jasper. Let's just get out of here, okay?"

"Sure, Darlin'. The day is still young"

Back outside I was still preoccupied with Mark. My first reaction to him had been neutral, even positive. I liked the friendliness I saw in his eyes. And he hadn't done anything wrong, not really. Holding my hand just a tad too long, extending the coffee invitation beyond the first rejection when it was so obvious that the rejection was less than honest, none of these things made him a bad guy. His eyes did but that's another story.

If I had met him at another time, I probably would have accepted his offer. So why did I feel so torn about this? Was it because I still thought myself engaged or was it because I was here with Jasper? A Jasper that I suddenly saw under a much different light?

Deep down I knew the answer was Jasper, and the thought really bothered me. How long would it be before Jasper went back? He wouldn't be human for long and even if he were human how long would he remain in my life? Sooner or later he would meet the rest of the family, a family that wasn't mine and would never be again.

"Are you sure you're all right, Bella?"

I looked at him and his worried expression. I had to pull myself together, for his sake. He deserved to have a fun day.

"I'm good. Guess I'm just not used to that kind of attention."

"I don't know why not. Every guy in there was lusting when they looked at you. I should have guessed one of them was going to make a move."

"Jasper!"

I gasped feeling my face burning up.

"Bella, I wish you could see yourself as others see you."

He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. I rolled my eyes and tried to turn away, but he captured my face with his hands and pulled me in his arms and then spoke with a low voice right in my ear.

"You're so beautiful, Bella, all the more so because you don't realize it. You simply walk down the street and you are lucky you don'tknwo what other people feel for you. Practically every male you cross notices you and most of them keep you in their line of view as much as they can. How can you not know that?"

My eyes widened and my mind tried to wrap itself around what he was saying. I couldn't not believe his words even though I trusted Jasper with my life. The thought of me of all people turning heads the way he explained it simply is absurd. That never happened before so Jasper was probably over reacting. I had to stop this now though so we could have a fun nice day and keep our friendship just that. A friendship.

I sighed and moved out of his arms.

"Jasper, thanks for stepping in with Mark before. But I think you're overreacting. He was just a guy; don't blow your gasket ok? Come on let's have some fun"


	10. Chapter 10: Seattle

Chapter 10: Seattle

A/N: Yes I am reposting this chapter because as I found out today it is similar to another story that is out here. I already apologized to the author of it and I really hope he/she forgives me. The previous version of this chapter and the previous one was mostly written by my cousin who lives in Seattle. I do understand that this is not an excuse; I took her word for it and posted the chapter as it was without thinking of making sure it was really my cousins. So I apologize again and this is the new and improved chapter. If it still is similar to the one in "Golden Moon" I am sorry, I used guides to Seattle as a base and my own experience from the radio tower here in Thessaloniki that is the same to the Space Needle. Feel free to pm me and tell me if there is something wrong again (about Seattle only :p ).

He looked crushed as he finally understood my point. He covered his face with his hands and exhaled deeply. We were back in the car heading to the downtown area again when Jasper's stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?"

The question caught him by surprise and laughing I reminded him he needs to eat more regularly than his usual biweekly hunt he did until now. He smirked at me and parked the car suddenly. We got out and I looked around, then up. We were at the base of the Space Needle. From here it looked so impossibly tall, like an alien spaceship on stilts.

"Have you ever been at the top?" Jasper asked

I shook my head even though I think I came here as a little girl with Charlie. No need to burst his bubble. He smiled.

"Good. I'd hoped this wouldn't be a boring repeat experience for you. Come on!"

He pulled me along, as excited as a little boy. I followed smiling even though it looked pretty high. I didn't have a fear of heights in the literal sense but I just didn't feel safe. I could feel how important this was to Jasper so I plastered a smile on my face and followed him. He must have felt my confused feelings though because he slowed and looked at me.

"You don't want to go?"

He couldn't quite hide his disappointment.

"Um... It looks really high. I'll be ok as long as we're inside"

I tried to ignore his all too angelic expression and moved to the elevator. I was completely mesmerized by his eyes in the mirror of the elevator. I would gladly jump off the edge of the Space Needle, confident that he would be able to catch me at the bottom. 'Great, he can dazzle me even as a human'! I blinked and looked elsewhere.

"It'll be fine, Bella. I promise"

"You're right"

When the door opened, however, I didn't see the observation deck I expected. Instead, we stepped out into what looked like a lobby of a restaurant. I looked at Jasper with questioning eyes.

"We need to eat, remember?"

In truth, I had forgotten. But just he mentioned it my stomach tightened with hunger. I just had imagined something like a hot dog or some chips, not an obviously upscale restaurant which by the way seemed to be completely full. He had reserved us a table. Obviously. We got in and sat at a table by a window.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"We're moving!"

He laughed.

"Yes, this is a revolving restaurant. We're slowly spinning around the axis of the Needle. This way you can get the whole panoramic view while you eat."

I considered this for a second. Not only were we at the top of this extremely tall building but we were also spinning around its axis? Some of my anxiety returned.

"Truly, Bella, it's perfectly safe. The restaurant has been here since 1962 with no mishaps"

I looked at the menu refusing to mention that with my bad luck it would easily be today the day it could break down and cause a lot of people's death.

"This is really different," I said. "I never even knew a place like this existed. The view is amazing."

I glanced out at Seattle below us. The sky was clear for once and we could see the whole city clearly.

The waiter arrived with our iced tea and the Caesar salad with grilled jidori Chicken for me and salmon Jasper ordered. We ate talking about the tour we just had and watched the view change as the restaurant continued its rotation.

The waiter came back to collect the dishes and to ask if we wanted coffee or dessert. We declined both. I was far too full for anything else and even Jasper looked a little green from all the junk food he munched on this morning and the lunch we just had.

Jasper thanked him and before he could stop me I passed him Charlie's credit card as Jasper had paid for everything so far. He glared at me when I did that but I glared straight back so he stopped. I tried walking back to the same elevator we came up in, but Jasper steered me towards another door. My 'punishment' for paying the restaurant would be going out to the observation deck. Crap!

"Since we're this far up already, we might as well head up to the observation deck,"

he explained with a smirk.

The observation deck was everything I imagined. At first, I insisted that we stay in the indoors portion, exploring the information and trivia provided on the SkyQ kiosks. Eventually, though we moved to the open air outer level. With him by my side, eventually my anxiety disappeared completely and feeling as safe as when we were on the ground I really relaxed and enjoyed the experience.

We walked around the whole perimeter, looking down at the city and pointing out Seattle landmarks to each other and took a lot of photos the provided graphics and marveling at the beauty of all the visible mountain ranges.

Just before we decided to head back down, I turned to Jasper and throwing caution to the wind I wrapped my arms around him in a spontaneous hug. He smiled back at me broadly and lowered his head so that our foreheads were touching.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to see you enjoying this. This was something I've wanted to do ever since I moved here but I always felt too weak to do. Plus the smile on your face right now is one of the most breathtaking sights I've seen all day."

"You have a pretty breathtaking smile yourself, Mr. Whitlock. You're lucky you're here with me and not your vampire wife. It would end up a massacre that'd made its way to the news.

"Actually I don't have a vampire wife"

"What do you mean?"

"Right before the family left Alice asked, no, _told_ me to sign he divorce papers"

"Just because you wanted to be human again?"

"I don't think it was only that. We've been having problems for a while. She said she saw us getting divorced so I signed it."

"I'm sorry Jazz"

"I'm not. It was coming for a while, I should expect it"

Impulsively I stepped closer to him and gave him a hug. He seemed to need one and he hugged me back.

"If you need a hug or a friend you can call me you know. I'm pretty sure you're the only reason I haven't had a breakdown yet. Promise?"

"Promise. Ready to go?"

He reached for my hand and we headed to the elevators. Outside the breeze felt good against my skin as we walked.

We decided to walk around as we found a street fair and looked around. We got a few mementos and as were heading to a clothing store I saw something in the distance and dragged Jasper to it by his t-shirt.

"An arcade. You found an arcade!"

"You said you used to love them as a vampire."

We got in and found a pinball machine in the back of the arcade next to a pacman. Not surprisingly, neither was being used. We walked up to it and I studied the playing field. It looked like it could be a lot of fun. I glanced at the coin slot. We needed tokens. Jasper volunteered to go back to get some but I tripped him and moved to the cashier to get some. He gave me an amused glare when I returned to which I responded by sticking my tongue out at him and slipped the tokens into the coin slot.

"She's all yours,"

"I haven't played in a long time Bella and I don't have my perfect abilities anymore, and I've never played this machine."

He rumbled

"Jazz, it doesn't matter. This is not a competition, we're supposed to have fun. Come on already"

I watched him as he stepped up and launched the first ball, placing his fingers over the flipper buttons on the side. The game wasn't a classic and that saddened me. While I preferred it as it was easier I had envisioned one of the more classic ones. It was a Space Cadet with a lot of mini stories and things to play with. Two brightly colored flippers, a crowded playing field in a dark blue background.

Jasper did great after loosing immediately his first ball. He wasn't as coordinated as he used to be but his playing style was much calmer than mine would be. I watched him play intently without wanting to interrupt him although the super excited kid in me wanted to tickle him. Jasper completed each element of the game perfectly and methodically, letting me watch the story unfold as the creators of the game intended by the time he finished off his third ball.

I clapped happily when he was done but I refused to play myself. How could I ever compare myself to that? I simply motioned him next to the pacman machine where I showed off by directing my girlie yellow face to eat all the mini dots methodically without getting eaten by the multicolored ghosts.

Hand in hand, we walked out of the arcade back onto the pier almost an hour later. It took me a little while to adjust to the natural light. I glanced around.

"So are you ready to go shopping?"

"Sure. Where to?"

We headed to a clothing store at a mall. I cringed at the expensive labels my mind bringing me back to the many times Alice literally dragged me here to shop. Jasper and I exchanged a look and turned around to head to smaller, cheaper, more customer friendly clothing stores. Jasper was a cowboy at heart and got many pairs of jeans, only two pairs of slacks, just in case, a lot of checkered shirts and t-shirts and one pair of cowboy boots and a pair of black sneakers. Smiling we headed to a car dealership.

A man with a tag saying 'Adam' came to us. Jasper ignored him and walked around the dealership a couple times. He spotted a car and almost ran to it. I shrugged at Adam and leaving our bags near the mini lounge and joined Jasper.

He had stopped in front of a dark golden car with black furnishings. He said it was a 2009 Audi R8 V10. The windows were darkly tinted. In a clear voice Jasper said he wanted it ignoring the price. We decided to look around some more as I needed a car as well and I knew money wasn't important as I also had 2 different cars to sell.

About 10 minutes later I had picked two cars but couldn't decide the one I wanted. One was a more secure car and the other sports car. I chalked it up to spending too much time with the Cullens. I called Jasper away from the motorbike section and showed him my choices and asked for his opinion. 2008 Ford Mustang GT-CS convertible in a dark cherry color with two white lines on the front like in a 2002 model I always liked and a much more sensible 2010 Toyota Prius Hybrid in a dark blue color. I ignored his smile and let him decide. When I saw he was about to order them both I stepped in & picked the mustang (even though I was scared to death knowing I would have to drive it in the snow at one point) and joined him to pick a bike as he always wanted one but Alice never let him get one. He picked a shiny Ducatti Multistrada 1200s in a diamond black color.

Adam was positively drooling when we followed him in the office to give our ids and work on the paperwork for our vehicles. His eyes grew wide when Jasper told him we also had 3 cars for sale only if they were sold for parts. Adam's suspicions on whether the cars were stolen disappeared when I casually mentioned that the cars were the infamous Mercedes S600 Guard, a Lotus Elise and a Ferrari F430 brand new. We told him that he could have the Lotus Elise right now but he had to send someone to Forks to get the other two cars when they delivered our new cars as they needed to get some extra furnishings Jasper ordered. I let Jasper deal with the money issues as I knew nothing about the extra stuff Jasper asked for and what not and waited for them to finish. Jasper gave me an overly sweet smile and paid with Alice's personal credit card.

Moments before the post office closed Jasper mailed his new clothes but one bag to himself at the Cullen house and we mounted the bike to get back to forks. When I asked him why he mailed his new clothes he simply answered he couldn't get 20 bags on the bike now. Could he?

Laughing we returned to Forks were I persuaded Jasper to stay with me for dinner and sleep in Charlie's room as it was stupid of him to return to him motel room when we would spend the next day house hunting and car selling.


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner and a movie

Chapter 11: Dinner and movie

A/N: There was another A/N in this chapter. However as I have said everything that had to be said I'm ready to move on and put it behind me. Thank you everyone that took a corner in it and thank you all for not taking a corner about it.

Go on, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions about this chapter

Jasper POV

Bella and I returned to her house a few minutes ago. She had ordered me to plop on the sofa and pick a movie while she'd ran to Subway to bring dinner. So here I am thinking about our day together.

It's strange in all the time I've known Bella I never saw the sexy, sassy, quirky girl I saw today. She surprised me by bringing me Charlie's clothes and by being a good sport. She didn't even ask about the new id. I was completely ready to let her in and tell her everything but she just shrugged and mentioned that in the photo in the id my eyes were green instead of the gold I've been sporting the past 60 years.

We had a great day. We drove to Seattle spending the trip bantering and chatting, went to my bank and opened my ghost account. I started that account the day Peter helped me leave Maria with a couple bucks and have been adding to it every now and then. I never told Alice about it and since the day I met her I've been sending the money to Peter and he's putting it to the account for me. There is about $20.000 in there now. Well till this morning when I pulled half. Then we went to the post office where I got the paperwork from J. Jenks, my lawyer of many years who has a very good idea of what I am, was, and could do to him if he didn't comply with my requests. He sent me exactly what I asked, ID card, passport, bank account and credit card. I had asked Jenks to create a series of legal transactions. Birth certificate, death of my mother, marriage for my father to Rosalie's mother, their death certificates, adoption paperwork and legal actions of me to be out of the Cullen's. With Bella's dad being a cop I had a feeling they would be checked.

All real and legal. He had my photos from our previous transactions and I had asked him to dye my eyes to green. He had done a good job and he feared me enough to not ask questions and promised to not alert the Cullens of out new transaction.

Bella then took me to coffee heaven and we joined the Seattle underground tour. I remember seeing people lining up for that tour during a previous shopping trip to Seattle but I was always told I wasn't enough in control to not massacre everyone and stupidly I always believed them. However for the first time in the past days I wanted to be a vampire in the museum after the tour. When that guy 'Mark' hit on Bella. I could feel her anxiety calling to me but the frickin' room was too crowded. I'd love to run to her in my vampire speed but I knew I couldn't anymore and even if I could I shouldn't. Thankfully Mark took the hint and gave me an excuse to wrap my arms around her something I quickly realized I liked doing.

I wanted to treat Bella to a nice lunch in an expensive restaurant so I took her to the Space Needle. I knew she wouldn't like me spending money on her so this way I spent it on us. Obviously as a human she was faster than me so in return (and to hide my disappointment I couldn't be her man) I talked her into conquering her fear of heights and coming out on the observation deck. She looked so beautiful with her hear gently blowing in the wind.

I pulled the stack of photos and the sketch that was based on one of them out of my new back pack and stared at it after placing the photos on the table. This sketch was mine now and I would keep it for me to remember her and our day.

Am I really in love with Bella or am I simply too scared to be alone after all these years? Should I call Peter and Char and tell them to meet me, should I steal as much of Bella's time as I could or should I man up and be an adult? I feel this need to be near her that's scaring me. When she told me about the Volturi this morning I wanted to scream. I knew something was wrong about it. I knew James had acted strangely, but 'NO' no one would listen to me. They'd listen to the other two gifted vamps. The fact that Alice didn't see James until it was too late and she refused to let me go to the dance studio beforehand was lost on them all. I am the fuckin' God of war, and she lowered me to play human chaperone? And to top it all Bella managed to elude me! I knew where she was heading but Alice insisted we wait for Edward. We gave James enough time to hurt and bite Bella! Well, deep down I never believed James bit Bella, he had no reason to, especially if the Volturi sent him. I strongly believe that it was Eddie who bit her but he covered it up and Bella was bleeding profusely. There is no way he'd manage to ignore all that blood. Bella probably was too hurt and bleeding to be coherent.

I heard the door so I shook my head and popped in the movie I picked. Shrek 3. We should laugh not watch something heavy. Bella came in, took her shoes off as I brought us water and we sat on the couch, side by side to eat our Chinese noodles and salad. I don't remember eating all that salad back in Texas but I guess being around Bella is going to turn me to a healthy human.

I paid little attention to how Prince Charming tried to fool princess Fiona into marrying him instead of her one true love (refusing to admit that the plot of the movie hit too close to home for some reason) remembering how good it felt to have Bella pressed on me all the way back home. She was a natural on the bike and I wanted to see how she would go on a horse. One of the things I missed from my humanity was the horses. I loved being around horses and riding them every day. Maybe I could convince her to rent two and go for a ride one day?

I threw her a look from the corner of my eye but she was snuggled to me and fast asleep. I shook her awake gently and helped her go to her room. I agreed to sleep on the couch as I was too tired to go back to my motel and I knew I had a long day tomorrow. Smiling I fell asleep cuddling a pillow that made a poor substitute of the real person I wanted in my arms and slept one floor away.


	12. Chapter 12: You want me to eat deer?

Chapter 12: You want me to eat deer?

Bella POV

I woke up feeling both well rested and uncomfortable. Looking at myself I saw why. I was sleeping in my clothes from last night. I groaned and sat up. I headed to the bathroom and washed my face clean from makeup and changed in a pair of soft well worn military like shorts I normally wear to bed and a yellow tank top and my flip flops. I had no plans to go out so I just wanted to feel comfortable. I went downstairs to see Jasper sleeping soundly on his back one hand under the pillow and the other one wrapped tenderly around another pillow.

I headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and chocolate chip waffles. I checked the answer machine to see I had a message of mom who would return early this evening and wanted to see if we'd go out tonight and 4 more to see why I didn't reply yet, 2 from dad, one to say goodnight and the second to tell me he'd be back around 3pm with a deer. I really hope he means a dead one. The last message was from Angela asking me out for coffee around 4pm. I quickly texted her saying yes, we'd meet at 4pm at Cafeland.

I took my cup of vanilla flavored coffee and went to sit at the backyard so I wouldn't wake Jasper up, he needed his rest after these last days. I curled up at the lawn armchair putting my feet on the small table and closed my eyes. Yesterday was great. A tiny bit upscale for my taste but good fun. Seattle was really good and Jazz knew exactly how to plan our day so it was both fun and work.

Jasper. I didn't know what to make of him. He appeared calm and collected but I knew he had to be freaked out. Having a chance at being human again only to be abandoned by his family? OK I know he told me he didn't view them as family and neither did they. He was simply Alice's plus one (his words, not mine) but this was just plain cruel.

As for me, I feel like me again. Not the meek little girl I became after Edward left me but me. The Bella I've always been. I don't know if Jasper is the one to blame/thank or the fact that I'm not with Edward anymore. I was pulled off my musings by a wobbly Jasper who walked outside with his eyes half closed and didn't see the small step that leads to the back yard and tripped. Tripped and fell on his knees right in front of me.

"Good morning Jazz."

He mumbled something and I stood to bring him breakfast. A cup of vanilla coffee and two chocolate chip waffles. I wasn't sure if he's a growing boy or not but I gave him more food, I only hope he's not allergic to anything. We sat at the back yard for hours talking about nothing and everything when my cell rang. Charlie was on his way back home. He'd stop at the butcher to get Bambi skinned and whatnot so he'd bring home just the needed meat for us to eat. I told him about mom and Phil and after grumbling a lil under his breath he agreed and left me organize dinner. With a smile I turned my attention to Jasper who was soaking up vitamin D and asked

"So, you like deer huh?"

Jasper POV

"So you like deer huh?"

Her question caught me of guard, just like those tiny shorts had. Deer? She expects me to eat deer? I don't think I've even had any.

"I don't think I've ever eaten deer, its meat I mean, I've drunk plenty"

She laughed

"Charlie went hunting and bagged one. He's on his way to the butcher to have some done for us and sell the rest, so I'm cooking dinner. Wanna join us?"

"Us?"

"Charlie, Renee, Phil and me. If you plan on sticking around you need to make nice with the Chief, Jazz"

She may have a point

"Sure then, count me in"

She gave me a smile that put the sun to shame. I told her my plans for the day. I'd leave before the chief came, as I have no intention of wearing his clothes when I meet him again, and check the houses I found. I had spent the past 3 days checking for available houses in Forks (as I had liked the weather) for sell so I could move in by Monday. Now the list had been narrowed to three houses. One in the centre of Forks, one near the school and the last one just down the street from Bella. Personally I liked the third option as it would allow me to be near Bella but what would once I got turned back? Would I turn back? When? How? I had a lot of questions but seeing as the Cullens left me I didn't know if I had the right to track them down and ask.

Anyway, so we decided I'd go check them out, stop by my motel room to take a shower and change and come back for dinner. Charlie was due back in about 30 minutes so I left to give her some time to get ready to meet Angela.

I had made arrangements for the keys in each location to be in the mail posts as it was a Sunday in mid June. I checked the house near the school first. There would be no summer school so I would have no trouble on that front. The downside would be the gossip. This house was too small just one bedroom. That would fuel the gossip seeing as how much money the Cullens have.

Second house in Forks plaza. Two rooms, ground floor. Upside was the view and that everything is next to me, downside was the gossip. Being in the eye of Forks meant being the center of gossip. That could and would be bad as soon as I turned back.

Third house right across the street of Bella. Two stories, attic and basement. Two rooms and a bathroom upstairs, kitchen and living room downstairs. It is on the cheap side as it's old and in need of some fixups. I could always call Peter and Charlotte here, and ask help fixing it. That would mean getting some answers out of Peter but it would increase the vampiric activity, right under the chief's nose. Not a good idea. Besides I should probably contact the dogs and tell them they're clear to be in our side of the border, bus seeing as I'm not a Cullen it could cause a problem, I'm also human though. OK I'll ask Bella to contact their alpha for me. If I'm lucky they won't line up to kill me.

I mounted my bike and went for a drive before I headed to the Cullen place where I was meeting the salesman from the dealership in Seattle to sell them the cars. They were a few minutes late so I had enough time to run upstairs in my library to pack all the books I loved, my laptop and everything I bought with my own money. I filled two big cardboxes and hauled them downstairs in the living room. Sometime later the salesman came, took the cars in a haul truck and left after handing me the payment.

About an hour later the second haul truck arrived bringing the two new cars and I signed for both of them. I loaded my boxes and bags (yes my clothes also arrived) in mine and Bella's bike in her car. I guess I should tell her about her car though. I knew she was having second thoughts about the sports car she bought so I went behind her back. I changed her order. I got her the new model of the Mustang she wanted with a few tweaks. I even kept the cherry red color she had picked. Stronger muscle exterior for example. The 2011 Ford Mustang V6. Premium trim and still convertible. Equipped with a 305-horsepower, 3.7-liter V6 engine and a standard six-speed manual transmission. I'm pretty sure she won't see the difference and I really hope she will not kill me when she finds out my action, I really like this human thing.

Then I had to make 2 different trips. One from the Cullen place to my motel in my car with my bike tied on the roof of the car. Ridiculous, I know. Then after showering, saving (thank you YouTube for showing me how) and getting dressed in fresh clothes I mounted my bike to return to the Cullen place. I tied my bike and Bella's bicycle on Bella's new car, again on the roof and drove it at her place.

There were two other cars there. The police cruiser and the tacky green Beetle Bella drove when she found me that day. I pulled in the driveway right behind the Beetle and untied my bike to park her on the street. I hesitated at the door berating myself for not bringing flowers as I still had a few traits of what my mother taught me mentally calculating how much time it would take me to hunt flowers down and return when I spotted the white roses on the neighbors fence. With one eye on Bella's house I rushed to cut some down and clear the thorns off. Just as I returned on the door it opened to reveal the politely smiling with hard eyes Renee Dawyer.

Bella must have done given them some preparation speech because the chief didn't pull is gun to shoot me the moment I walked in. My mouth felt dry and I knew I was nervous. Renee's plastic smile got replaced by a real one when she saw me choking the poor roses and she took them to put them in the kitchen. I saw a smirking Phil next to a rough looking Charlie in front of the TV. They invited me to join them and I had endured enough sappy movies with Alice to know they were going to interrogate me while Bella was being held hostage in the kitchen by Renee. I tried sending some calm in the room but it tired me out and I could only use it in one person at a time. My abilities were stronger than when I was a human but nowhere near as strong as my vampire ones were.

"So Jasper, Bella told me you two bumped into each other yesterday in Seattle"

"Yes chief"

"Why are you back, son?"

The fact that Phil, a man in his early to mid thirties referring to me as 'son' was laughable. Too bad I was freaked out enough to not be able to laugh. With a breath I launched into my pre rehearsed speech.

"I never left, sir. I didn't agree on my family's actions, including the wedding, and after they decided to move I decided to stay back. I'm 20 now and as an adult I can change my name back and live alone."

"What is your name?"

"Jasper Whitlock, sir. The Cullen's changed my name when Rosalie and I were adopted"

"Enough of the heavy talk boys. We're here to have fun not interrogate the poor boy."

I smiled up at Renee. Bella followed suit bringing a bowl of chips.

"How long will dinner be? I could eat a horse."

"A while yet, sorry Phil. I brought you some chips"

"I missed you cooking Bella"

She sent me a smile and a smug feeling while shrugging her shoulders. I glared at her playfully and as she retreated back to the kitchen I couldn't help but take her in. She had changed out of the shorts to a short simple dress in a warm yellow color that went great with her blush.

I couldn't hide my smile at Renee's embarrassment and Charlie's glee at the last comment. The smells coming from the kitchen made me even hungrier and I realized I missed lunch.

"So... D'you like sports, son?"

I gaped at Phil. My brain struggled to catch up with his words, still lost in Bella's smile. I cleared my throat.

"I used to watch with my dad yes."

"What do you prefer?"

Charlie asked, turning to face me and taking a long swing of his beer.

"Baseball. I had made a team with the neighbors kids."

I might have enjoyed this conversation if I wasn't so busy smelling the heaven coming from the kitchen.

"Cool. I play too."

Charlie rolled his eyes and I bit my cheek to not laugh. Changing the topic Charlie glanced at the archway leading to the kitchen and asked about the Cullens.

"So… where are they?"

"They went back to Alaska, I think. They wanted to be away when the news about the wedding would go public. I got in a fight with them and decided to stay back and go to college. I had taken a year off. Things between us had gone south since they moved away in September"

I replied distractedly. I couldn't hear anything coming from the kitchen now, and I wondered how long it would be until Bella would come back out. Phil swelled with anticipation, anger and hate.

"Are they coming back?"

"Not that I think so"

"Good"

Charlie's curt reply ended the topic.

"I'm going to see if Bella needs any help."

I muttered moving to the kitchen as slowly as I could manage. I could feel their trepidation and I couldn't help but want to hug Bella. As a friend, I reminded myself, only as a friend.

Bella was setting the table while Renee glared at the stove. I could tell she was trying to make a decision. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"I'm sure you're hungry Jasper. I'll get the guys."

She smiled at me and winked quickly before exiting the room. Bella nodded and went back to serving the food. Funny how it used to smell vile, it smells like heaven now. Bella saw me eyeing the pan, shook her head and smiled.

"It will be done in a minute. Did you speak to dad and Phil?"

I scowled.

"I did."

Bella frowned at me.

"They didn't like you? You didn't like them?"

"They both love you very much. Even though Phil isn't related to you he loves you a lot you know."

"They're both great. Once you get to know Phil, you will really like him. Plus all this wedding business got them closer and they may be on their way to a friend status."

The 'adults' came in and took their seats at the table.

"Smells delicious Bells, do I get a taste?"

"Noop, I'm serving right now, wash your hands and sit down, _dad_"

Bella said laughing and stressing the word 'dad'. I crossed the kitchen and stood behind her, thrilled when she leaned against me. I was stupidly pleased when her mom noticed my hand resting on her hip.

She frowned up at me no doubt wondering why I would touch her daughter so freely when she was just recently engaged to my brother but she shook her head and smiled to herself. Bella giggled and elbowed me so I'd let her go. She gave me a look which promised an interrogation about my odd behavior later.

Bella sat between Charlie and Renee, leaving me to sit between Charlie and Phil. I wasn't happy. No one spoke for a while, except for making the odd noise of appreciation for the food, and the atmosphere was slightly tense. Only Renee seemed totally at ease, shoveling his food down like she'd never been fed and grinning like an idiot at Bella.

The best part of it was, Bella returned all her smiles, and every time she looked around the table she cheered up a little and was flooded by deep love. It made me feel strangely happy. I pushed another forkful of the food into my mouth and swallowed quickly, trying to hold back a moan of appreciation. Bella smiled knowingly at me, but Phil claimed her attention again almost immediately.

"That was great Bells, is there any more?"

Not wanting to be outdone I cleared my plate quickly and held it out for more too. Charlie grinned at me doing the same and Bella looked confused as she dished up more meat.

"So, what are we eating exactly?"

"Deer"

I gulped almost spitting it out of my mouth at the mental image of me killing and draining a deer barely a week ago and me eating it now. I had forgotten that Bella told me the same this morning. I admit it tastes much better now with all the potatoes and the greek salad. Bella choked as she tried to hold back a giggle probably from thinking along the same lines I did.

"You okay Bells?"

"Yeah mom. Just got down the wrong pipe"

When anyone took a piece of salad, so did I, and whenever a comment about the food was made I made sure to make a better one. I think Renee might have caught on to what A was doing, because after a few minutes she slung her arm across her husband's chair claiming his attention. I growled quietly at her smiling face and feelings of guarded joy she sent out.

I glared at Charlie when his hand came to rest on Bella's shoulder and he whispered something to her making her laugh. I was so busy trying to control myself and understand my jealousy at her parents that I didn't even hear what he said.

Bella tapped my foot with hers and smiled at me. For a minute I felt better, knowing she hadn't forgotten about me but it didn't last long. I felt a short surge of lust coming from her and she blushed. Did she like her step dad? She couldn't, could she? A moment later I pinched myself at the thigh trying to knock some sense into me. Bella said she loved her step dad because he made her mom happy. Probably she was thinking about Edward when she felt that lust, another mountain I need to take out of the way before I get her. Get her?

Finally everyone had finished eating and moved back into the living room so I was able to get out in the back yard and get some deep breaths. I ate too much. It wasn't a pleasant experience. When I got back to the kitchen Bella and her mom and step dad were hugging and she was agreeing to go for their usual workout tomorrow morning. I was already forming plans that would add me to her day.

I started washing up as I had started to feel like an impostor and she cleared the table and put the small amount of leftovers in the fridge.

"You seem close with your mom and step dad."

"I am. I miss them a lot while I live here but now I can't think of another place to live. Forks became home. I'm definitely planning visiting them more often"

She smiled at me. Returning her smile I splashed some soapy water at her to cheer her up and she scooped up a handful of bubbles and smeared them over my face. Charlie came in and laughed at the state we were in.

"I was just going to put a movie on. Why don't you two clean up and come watch it."

Bella agreed and started towards the stairs.

"And I'd prefer it if you didn't drive to the Cullen house in that bike tonight Jasper. Why don't you stay here?"

He grinned at me and left me standing in the kitchen, beaming at my reflection in the window. Dinner had gone well and I had found out where Bella had inherited her patient nature from, Charlie!


	13. Chapter 13: Port Angeles

Chapter 13: Port Angeles

Bella POV

I woke up early and moved straight to my after a nice stretch to put on my workout clothes. When I was in Seattle with Jasper I had bought a few workout clothes as my old ones were, well, old. I put on a pair of black shorts with a hot pink heart on the leg, a hot pink sports bra, running shoes and sunglasses. I moved downstairs where Jasper was still fast asleep. Silently I made a quick stop at the kitchen to grab a rice bar and to drink some water.

Phil was waiting for me on his bicycle, I mounted mine and we were off. We made small talk on the ride mostly about the inn in Olympia he and mom went for the weekend. I wanted to confide in him about Jasper. However seeing as Phil is a man I decided not to. Instead I pedaled faster in a try to make this workout habit go by faster. Of course I didn't realize that until I was pulling in the driveway of my house just in time to see Jasper and dad having an awkward breakfast together in the kitchen. I'm running ahead of myself now though.

During the beach part, while Phil was cooling off and I was sunbathing for a few moments, I saw Leah Clearwater in the distance looking at me with distain. I raised an eyebrow at her and heard a faint growl. However Phil also heard it and we mounted our bikes to make the way back muttering about changing beaches. I chuckled thinking my offer to hit a beach with Jasper. I wasn't going to go to First Beach anyway.

When I pulled in the driveway Phil drove away after I agreed to make plans with Renee to go to Port Angeles this afternoon. Mother daughter time. Personally I think they were all waiting for me to have a meltdown, including me.

I checked the mailbox because the flag was up. There was a box with my name on it. No sender detail but there a lot of postmarks on it. I put it under my arm and walked in the house. I felt an unwanted smile forming on my face at the awkward duo in my kitchen. They were both stuffing their faces with cereal and coffee and Charlie was trying to get Jasper to drink orange juice. He was claiming that Jasper is young and should get his vitamins. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles when he said that. They both snapped their heads to look at me. I sent a smile to both of them and moved straight to the fridge to get a glass of apple juice and a bowl of cereal. A few moments later Charlie left for work and Jasper let a huge breath he had been holding.

"Everything ok Jazz?"

"Your dad is pushy"

"He's a dad Jazz. I'm just glad the two of you aren't fighting"

It's true. If Jazz was going to spend any amount of time around here, he and dad had to make peace. Simple really. I fingered the box and decided to take a shower to prepare myself for it. Thirty minutes later I came back down dressed in a pair of beige shorts and a light purple top. I was barefoot and had on my favorite rose earrings. I told Jazz about spending the afternoon in Port Angeles with Renee and he told me his afternoon was free. He looked crushed as he told me he had no plans for the day and I thought how to tell Renée we'd have a boy in our girls' afternoon. All the bad thoughts were gone the moment I unwrapped my mail.

There package was an old looking wooden jewelry box in a rich cherry color. I opened it to see a few things and a letter. I opened the letter first. It was from... Aro?

_Dear Isabella,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I am sending you a bracelet with the Volturi Crest. I would like to ask you to wear it at all times as you never know when you will encounter a vampire. _

_ I also sent you a list of names of the vampires living in Seattle and your nearby towns; they will be able to assist you if you need it. _

_ You will also see a vial hanging of a pendant. There is enough dried vampire venom in it mixed with a few other ingredients I shall not name in a letter that will give you all the abilities of a vampire for a few hours except the hunger. It will not change you, but it will help you act like one. It can also be taken by Mr. Whitlock in case he needs to transform back immediately without the three day wait. I really believe this is the start of a beautiful cooperation. _

_Regards_

_Aro Volturi_

_P.S. The bracelet will need to be put on by a jewelry store in Port Angeles, I have the adress of it on the box that contains it._

_P.P.S. You will receive every 1st of the month your paycheck._

I stood there with my mouth hanging open as I read the letter again and again trying to understand the neatly written words. In the end I called for Jasper and handed the letter to him with no words looking intently on his face as he read it. When he finished it he fell onto the couch right next to me.

"We're screwed"

"What makes you say that? How do they know about you?"

"I have no idea. Well actually I have a few"

"Feel free to share"

"Either they still have people watching us, in which case they saw the rest of the Family leave and you and me still human in Seattle. Or one of the Cullens told them."

"Would they? I mean at the end of the day I'm still human and it's because of them"

"I don't know Darlin'. I would love to find out though. Let me see that vampire list again"

I handed it to him and I opened the rest of the small boxes. I found the bracelet, it was beautiful. A deep golden simple bracelet with the Volturi Crest on it. I put it on and Aro was right. It was big; it would have to be fitted to my wrist. Holding it, looking at it, made me understand that this was final. Not one of Edward's whims, not one of Alice's fake visions, not one of Carlisle's empty promises. This was me, making a decision about myself. The second one in the past 2 years that I met the Cullens.

"You ok Darlin'? You're sending a strange mixture of emotions"

"I'm fine. A bit apprehensive, that's all. Only now, I realized this is the second decision I've made about myself since I met you family."

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him

"They're not my family Bella. I don't know if they ever were."

I turned to look at him. He was sincere and while hurt, not broken. I put my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes. When I opened them again it was 2pm. I was lying on my side in front of Jasper who was also laid oh is side against the sofa. I got up gently as to not wake him up and went to the kitchen to make lunch. I wasn't very hungry so I just made us a sausage fritatta. I was supposed to meet mom at the motel at 4pm. I shook my head and after serving us I went to wake Jasper up. I forked a small bite of the fritatta and ran it in front of Jasper's nose. I laughed so hard that my sides hurt when he opened his mouth and ate it.

After lunch I went upstairs to brush my teeth and apply some light makeup. Smiling at myself I applied my usual consiler, eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. I pulled on my black sandals and purse and went back downstairs. Jasper had returned to his new house, wherever that was, to shower and put on clean clothes. He said he'd go to Port Angeles for some supplies.

I got in my new car, making sure to put the venom pendant around my neck and the bracelet in my purse. The necklace was long and it fell right between my breasts. Smiling I made my way to mom's motel. She was about to call me when she saw my car and got in.

"Nice car bells"

"Thanks mom"

"How could you afford it?"

"I sold the cars Edward bought for me. They were both too flashy and he bought them in my name"

"He should know better."

We both laughed at that. Arriving at Port Angeles I parked the car and we decided to walk around first, then stop for coffee, then shop a little and see a movie. After shopping we were on our way to the movies when I remembered the bracelet.

"Mom, I need to stop at a jeweler store"

"Why?"

"I bought online a bracelet but it's too big and I needed it to be resized"

"Ok, do you know where one is?"

"Alice had mentioned one"

I pulled out the note with the address.

I showed the note to a newspaper stand and they steered us to the right direction. We had to walk through a lot of alleys in the rougher part of town to get there and I was reminded of my brush with the four men the night Edward had taken me for dinner. I was a tiny bit scared but shook the feeling off.

We'd been winding away from the front for almost twenty minutes when mom suddenly stopped. If she hadn't pointed it out I would have missed it. The shop was tiny, with one small window out front that gave no indication of what we could expect to find inside.

I don't know she recognized it but I followed when she opened the door and an old fashioned bell tinkled from somewhere above. The man who appeared was smaller than me, with very dark skin, and very white hair. His face was round and his smile welcoming. I liked him already.

"Ah Miss Swan, good afternoon. And you've brought family, how nice."

He showed us into a cluttered sitting room, every surface was covered with little trinkets. I felt like I'd entered the cave of wonders.

"Would the lady like something to drink?"

The old man asked politely my mother making me wonder if he knew why exactly I was here. He didn't offer me anything.

"Yes please."

I took the box from my purse as he had left the room.

"There are pretty thing here, Bells"

"I think so too."

Renee seemed very at ease here, whereas I was perched on a small ottoman feeling like I'd break something if I moved. The old man returned and handed mom a tall cold glass of iced tea.

"Thank you Mr..."

"You shall call me George miss."

He smiled. His smile was contagious.

"Thank you George, it's delicious."

"No rest for the wicked I suppose. Down to business."

He turned his eyes on me. I swallowed a few times and cleared my throat.

"I bought this bracelet and it's a little big. I was wondering if it could be resized"

I threw a quick look at mom who was admiring the room and the little knick knacks.

"Of course. It's my job Miss Swan"

George said simply. I simply looked at him amazed.

"What can I do for your friend?"

"I'm just browsing. I'm here for my daughter."

"I have just the thing for her."

George chuckled and seeing my panicked face simply smiled reassuringly at me. He began rummaging in a draw. He eventually pulled out a very dusty velvet box. This had to be the world's oddest store; there were no display cases, no cash register I could see, nothing that I'd expect to find here.

He opened the box for us all to see. Lying on the black velvet pillow was a diamond screwdriver. I felt my eyes widen as for a moment I imagined him screwing the bracelet on my skin. George smiled and shaking his head he closed the box.

"Here, let's measure your wrist.

He took my left wrist in his hand and wrapped a tape around it measuring my wrist. Then he pulled the bracelet on and unscrewed the bracelet moving some of it's parts and re screwing them, making the bracelet just big enough to move comfortably but small enough so that I couldn't take it off.

"I think it's too small now."

"No miss. You're not supposed to take it off. It's for your protection."

"And if I want to take it off?"

"You can't. I'm going to mail this screwdriver to the person that sent the bracelet to you and they will take it off if you ever need to."

"Oh"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm news at this and I slowly understand where I'm getting to"

He smiled at me with a paternal look and I smiled back at him. I moved to take my wallet out but he stopped me with a look.

"I have a feeling you will be bringing business my way soon enough." He said cryptically. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, but I must get back to work. I trust you can see yourselves out?"

Mom had to pull me from the room, I was still staring at the place George had stood, trying to understand his parting words.

Outside the sky was darkening and the air had turned cold.

"How did you find that place Bells? That guy is great, I'll go there again before Phil and I leave."

"I told you mom. Alice mentioned it a couple times and since I don't know any other shops..."

"I liked him. He's a little strange, but he seems like a nice man. He called you Miss Swan, how did he know your name?"

Great, now she pays attention!

"No idea. Maybe Alice talked to him about me or he lives in Forks. Everyone knows everyone there. We'd better get back to the front."

I said sarcastically. Mom just laughed.

"Right Bells. Let's go and check the cinema. Maybe there is something decent to see."


	14. Chapter 14: Jacob

Chapter 14: Jacob

Bella POV

It was a little after 9 p.m. when I dropped mom off at the motel and drove home. I was tired and a tiny bit cold but was startled when I saw Jake's Rabbit in the driveway. I parked on the street as I had no idea why Billy was here or who drove him and I knew that he and dad were not on good terms after Jake ran away.

I walked in the house with a bad feeling pooling in my stomach. I left my purse on the small table next to the door and walked in the living room to see dad watching the game with Billy and Jake?

"Hello"

I said to no one in particular. All three heads turned to me. Jake looked ecstatic, Billy looked content and Charlie looked happy but with a hint on anger on.

"Bella"

Jake exclaimed and lifted me in a hug and almost hit my head on the ceiling. I was really happy to see him but the bad feeling didn't dissipate. When he put me down I pulled him to the front yard so we could talk.

"You're back"

"You broke off the wedding"

"Is this why you're here? Who told you?"

"I heard it in Seth's head one day and I knew I had to come back"

"What do you mean?"

"We can be together now"

"What!"

I jumped up from the porch swing and walked a little in the yard.

"Is this why you're here? Because I called my wedding off?"

"Of course. Don't you see? We can be together now Bella"

"Excuse me?"

"Bella... You love me, you want to be with me and you called the wedding off"

"Are you insane Jake? I don't love you like that; I love you as a friend"

"Bella..."

"No Jake. I had doubts about the wedding. I broke up with Edward and the wedding is off. It has nothing to do with you."

"why are you lying to yourself?"

"Lying to myself? LYING TO MYSELF? If it the pot calling the kettle black!"

In a fast move Jake was in front of me again trying to kiss me. Thankfully I was able to move my head to the side so that his lips caught my cheek instead.

"I missed you Jake. As a friend."

"A friend?"

"Is that all I am to you?"

"Yes Jake, I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend."

"I'm sorry too Bella."

"About what?"

"We will be together, or we can't be friends. I can't be your friend Bella"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"You're giving me an ultimatum Jake? Again?"

"Yes. Either you will be with me or we can't be friends"

I looked him again. After everything we have been through in the past year and a half he's giving me ultimatums? And with no Edward in sight this time. Unfortunately my decision was easy. I could live without Jake, I'd miss him sure, but I could live without him. After all werewolves imprint at first sight. He never imprinted on me. One day he will find his soul mate, no point in dragging me along till then.

"I'm sorry Jake. If the choice is be with you or lose you, I have to say 'lose you'."

A low growl erupted from him and for the first time I was truly afraid of him. I took a few steps back and the porch light fell on my left wrist where my new bracelet was. It reflected the light and caught Jake's eye. He moved fast and grabbed my wrist bringing it to his face.

"What is this? Those leeches wore it in spring"

"I work for those 'leeches' now Jacob. Now let go off my wrist"

He started shuddering harder, squeezing my wrist harder and I could help but scream in pain. Charlie hearing my scream ran out and saw us, Jake on his full height, shuddering and growling in anger holding me up by my wrist in an unnatural position and me standing on my toes, with tears running down my face telling him to let me go. He called Jake's name along with Billy but it didn't work. The only thing that brought Jacob back to reality was the sound of dad's shotgun cocking. He released my wrist and I ran to my dad whimpering from the pain.

"Take your kid and leave my house Billy. I'm glad to see you back Jacob but I will not allow you to hurt my daughter like that."

"Charlie listen to me.."

Billy tried to calm everyone but Charlie was in an alarming shade of purple as he repeated his request slowly. I couldn't deal with this so I grabbed my purse and walked straight to my car telling him I'm going for a drive. He nodded and said he'd call me when his 'guests' left. I drove around town aimlessly stopping only at the pharmacy to get a bottle of Tylenol. I dry swallowed two and called Jasper, I really wanted to see him. He told me he was at his new house and gave me directions to it. I noticed they seemed familiar but I only noticed where I was when I parked in his driveway. Right across of my house. The lights were all off. Charlie had called me a little while ago telling me that Jake and Billy left and he was going to bed. I chuckled a little but pushed it of my mind and jumped in Jasper's waiting arms.

"What happened Darlin'? Why are you crying?"

"Jake"

"Did he hurt you?"

"He was angry. Angry at me for not wanting him, angry at me for telling him he's only a friend and nothing else, angry that I work for 'leeches'"

"Did he hit you Bella?"

"No, just squeezed my wrist, a lot."

He took my bruised left hand in his and led me inside. He looked angry himself. I asked where the kitchen was and when he showed me the way I went to drink some water. The fridge was empty and I couldn't find a glass so I just cupped water in my hands and drank a few times. Not exactly sanitary but whatever. I returned to the living room to see Jasper pacing up and down muttering to himself. I felt much better now that the Tylenol had kicked in and I went to stand in front of him and stopped him. Gently I pushed him to the couch and sat with him.

"I'm ok now Jazz. Please calm down"

"He hurt you Bella"

"Yes he did. Charlie came out and told him to leave. everything is ok now although I should probably change my workout. I don't really want to go to first beach anymore. Not until Jake cools of or imprints. Whichever comes first?"

Jasper chuckled and led me upstairs when I yawned. His bedroom was bare with only a bed and a small dresser in. I wanted to ask him about it but I was more eager to take my shoes off. He perched on the bed and sat cross-legged in a meditative position. I joined him sitting across from him in the same position with my back against the headboard. I told him about my afternoon at Port Angeles and the little shop and George, and his knowing stance. Jasper was interested in the store and held my wrist to see the bracelet ignoring the hand shaped bruise that was on my forearm.

"Come on, it's almost midnight. We need to sleep."

I nodded and was about to get under the covers when he stopped me and handed me a light blue t-shirt. He ushered me to the bathroom to change where I removed my makeup with water and changed to his t-shirt. It fell down to mid thigh. Not a bad length for a makeshift night dress. I returned to the bedroom to find Jasper sitting in the same position. I laid on the bed and asked to lay with me. After had happened with Jake I wanted to feel someone holding me.

Next day I woke up slowly. I had no intention of waking up or getting up but I really needed to go to the bathroom. I tried to get up but a strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist stopping me. I turned around to see Jasper sleeping soundly, his hair falling in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. I felt a smile tugging my lips as I unwrapped Jasper's arm and literally ran to the bathroom. I returned to bed after checking my watch and seeing it was only 6 am and laid back down.

I couldn't sleep anymore and simply laid there looking at Jasper. When I woke up again it was because my arm was hurting. This time no arm was around me. Jasper was awake and I saw from the window he was talking to Charlie next to the cruiser. Some time later Charlie left and Jasper returned holding my favorite cereal and a bottle of orange juice. I laughed at him and went back to my house to take a shower. Less than an hour later I was dressed in a pair of green cargo shorts and a purple top with comfy sandals and my sunglasses on top of my pulled in a French braid hair. I got in my car to go to the supermarket with Jasper shopping for groceries as the cupboard in my house were empty and so were Jasper's. As I was about to pull away Jasper jumped in the passenger seat of my car dressed in casual faded jeans and a light green t-shirt and a pair of dark sunglasses. He smiled at me and we were on our way.

"So this is what a grocery store looks like."

Jasper said quietly in my ear as we entered the local market. I laughed and grabbed a grocery cart.

"Do you wanna push?"

Jasper shrugged, grabbed the hand bar and leaned against it as he followed me through the produce department.

"What the hell is that?"

He asked me pointing at the green and white vegetable in my hand.

"Bok Choy, it's a type of cabbage."

"It looks like celery from some far away galaxy." He replied before tossing the bok choy back in its bin.

I added a few green bell peppers in the cart next and glared at him.

"Where's my bok choy?"

"Maybe its home planet called it back for a report."

"Jazz, the bok choy is not an alien spy from another planet. Go get it"

"But I don't like cabbage."

He whined. I sighed, it was like shopping with a four year old, or worse Renee.

"How do you know it Jazz? You haven't eaten any in about 150 years."

"Fine, I'll get your stupid bok choy."

He pouted and retreated back to the cabbage section. When he returned, I stared at him, or rather his hands.

"Jazz, that's celery cabbage."

"What's the difference?"

I groaned and took the cabbage and went back myself for the bok choy. When I returned however, Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Jazz?"

No response.

Fuming ever so slightly I went to hunt him down

"Jazz!"

"What?" He was standing in the cookie aisle.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me,

"Oh, I can think of some pretty nice ways to kill you, Darlin'"

"Uh huh. You're gonna bite me with your deadly teeth?"

I asked him while wrapping my hands around my throat and widening my eyes comically trying to sound mad even though I was amused and I knew he could see and feel it. It was then that I noticed only one hand was on her back. When I hunted down the other she found it sneaking packs of oreos into the cart. She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat,

"You're hopeless."

I took the cart from him and began pushing down the aisle and back to produce. Jasper ran after me. We both made sure to ignore the people around us

"What else could you possibly need in there!"

"I'm making a tossed salad, you dork."

"I am not a wale penis. Unless you're saying I have a cock the size of a whale's, in which case, thank you. I'm flattered."

I rolled my eyes trying not to think about his penis

"I thought you were an army major, not an etymologist."

He shrugged.

"Just because I can properly use the English language doesn't mean I'm an etymologist. Are you trying to tell me something?"

He asked, grabbing the cucumber from my hands as I was about to put it in the cart.

"Yes, Jazz, I dumped your brother for a cucumber."

She seized it from him and put it in the cart as I grabbed a pack of tomatoes knowing very well my cheeks were redder than Aro's eyes.

"Well, I better tell him how demanding you are in bed."

"How would you know?"

He picked the cucumber out of the cart completely ignoring me and began pretending to conspire with it. I couldn't help the laughter that built inside me as I left him there and continued to shop. He was a nuisance, but he made up for it with his amusing charm. I threw a pack of strawberries in the cart.

"What's this! Did you just put something in the cart that is actually good!"

He gaped, tossing the cucumber back in the cart and grabbing the strawberry package. I looked at him,

"I'm letting you keep your oreos, aren't I?"

"Yes, but I put them in there. You had yet to add anything remotely good."

"You like tomatos."

I grumbled, tossing a head of lettuce into the cart and leaving the produce department.

"No carrots?"

"Do you want carrots?"

He shrugged. I sighed and grabbed a bag of carrots.

"Not those kind. I want baby carrots, with ranch dressing." I threw the whole carrots back in the bin and grabbed a little bag of baby carrots.

"There, are you happy?"

I asked him annoyed.

"I still want ranch dressing."

"How do you know about ranch dressing?"

"Emmett"

"Figures. We're not to that aisle yet."

"Why not? Do we have to shop in some kind of order?"

"It has been known to be more time efficient."

"Can I have the cart back?"

"Are you going to run off again?"

Jasper hung his head,

"No."

I pushed the cart away from myself and followed along side him.

"Want some crackers? Canned soup? Dried beef?"

"You're not serious, are you? They have dried beef?"

I threw a look at the jar with the shriveled slices.

"That's just sick."

He laughed and we kept walking.

"So what are you getting in this aisle?"

Smiling I picked up a big box of cheezits and he grinned.

"Thanks."

I had no idea how much time had passed as we navigated the store, joking and just enjoying each other's company. As we rounded into the dairy department I realized I'd completely forgot about being hungry and the empty cupboards, and just wanted to be able to spend time like this with him more often.

"Bells?"

"What? Do you have a problem with 2 percent milk too?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"What?"

"Will you keep me in your life? I like being human with you"

"Of course Jazz, I'm never taking you grocery shopping again or I'll kill you and it would be a shame but of course I want you in my life."

After getting some stuff for a barbeque picnic I wanted to have before mom and Phil left we headed towards the front of the store. The cashier was a teenage girl with red hair. She looked way too cheerful for someone at work, and greeted us with an almost agitating amount of energy and glee. Jessica.

"Hi, how are you two tonight?"

Jessica asked as she began ringing up the groceries at a super slow rate. I exchanged looks with Jasper and turned back to Jess.

"We're very well Jess. How are you?"

"You know working. I thought the wedding is off"

"It is"

"How come you're here then Jasper?"

"I decided to stay back"

"Have a nice afternoon Jess"

I gave her a fake smile and grabbing the bags Jasper and I returned to my car.

"Well by tonight everyone is going to know that you stayed back"

"Ask me if I care Darlin'"

We burst to a crazy laughter and loaded the bags in the trunk.

A/N: The story behind the whale penis. In whaling, a "dork" is a whale's penis. Though in today's standing we just refer to a dork as a nerd or geek. However, going back far enough its actual term is just a crude expression for penis.


	15. Chapter 15: Sam

Chapter 15: Sam

When we got back I took the time to put the groceries away and started on lunch. I made us an easy lunch of steak in the oven and potatoes. We ate and decided to stay in as it had started to drizzle slightly and played a series of board games. It was fun playing board games with Jasper. Alice would spoil the game every time I tried to play with Emmett saying who would win and Edward would usually back her up muttering every move Emmett would do just before Emmett did it.

We only stopped to get more coffee or in Jasper's case a juice mix as he despised coffee but he admitted it was addictive but not very tasty. An hour later we stopped playing as Charlie called and said he had to work late and one more time when someone paid me a visit.

I opened the door to see Jake.

"Hi"

"Hey Bella, can we talk?"

"Sure, come inside"

I waited till he got in and closed the door. I wasn't feeling particularly at ease with him here but Jasper's presence was calming me. Jacob not so much. I went to the living room to see Jasper sitting calmly on the loveseat and Jake pacing angrily. Jacob looked at me, and then at Jasper, before his eyes shifted back to me.

"The bloodsucker's brother?"

He stuttered in confusion.

"B-but..."

"Human!"

Jasper spoke calmly, holding up his hands so his palms were facing foreward as if confessing to a crime.

"H-how?"

I shrugged.

"None of your business."

Jacob narrowed his eyes and turned to Jasper, growling.

"How long does it last? Because I want this leech out of here. I don't want to wake up and find you eaten."

"Too bad you can't make demands Jake. If there is something to be discussed I'll talk to Sam. He's the alpha, not you"

I said in a no nonsense tone. Jasper however frowned and replied to Jake.

"I wouldn't."

Jacob scoffed.

"Sure."

Jasper frowned.

"I honestly wouldn't ever want to hurt Bella."

Jacob glared at him.

"Look, how long is the human thing supposed to last anyway?"

Jasper shrugged.

"It feels kinda permanent."

He was lying. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Even if it was permanent, as soon as the Cullens,"

He spat the word

"Come back looking for you, you'll just vamp up anyway and go back to being a bloodsucker."

Jasper looked at me for a brief second, before looking back to Jake. I remained silent refusing to correct Jake and battled the urge to play with the pendant around my neck. The one with the vampire venom in it, that could make Jazz a vampire within seconds and give me the positive attributes of one.

"I don't know if I would. There are certain...perks to being human. The food's better range for one thing."

Jacob wrinkled up his nose. I looked up at Jasper. I had never even considered him choosing to remain human, a living and breathing soul.

"Look, Jake..."

I said, trying to find a way to keep the peace.

"The wolves hate vampires yes? And Jasper is clearly not a vampire. So, lets all just shake hands and be polite."

I hissed the last word. Jacob looked at me coldly. He then turned to Jasper and spoke.

"Jacob Black, Bella's best friend, body guard and personal taxi after every time she lands herself in the Emergency Room."

Jasper smirked knowing the truth.

"Jasper Whitlock. Ex army major and the guy living across the street from Bella."

Jake whistled in a low voice.

"Army Major, hey? Cool!"

He said in the same cold and ironic voice. My personal sun was gone and wasn't coming back apparently.

"Was that polite enough for you Bells?"

I glared at him.

"Leave. Now. Tell Sam I will call him later to talk."

Jacob didn't move until Jasper used his 'I'm-a-vampire-and you-will-listen-to-me' voice and only then Jacob ran to the woods and left.

Less than an hour later my cell phone rang interrupting my spinach pie dinner with Jasper. It was Sam, he claimed he had spoken with Jacob and was willing to meet Jasper and me at the clearing to talk. I told him to meet somewhere else. Jasper wasn't a threat and I didn't want to meet at the clearing considering the number of times I'd almost died there. Sam agreed and promised to be at my house in an hour.

True to his word Sam was sitting in Charlie's favorite armchair exactly one hour later. Sam was being hesitantly polite. After over coming the shock of seeing a former vampire right in front of him he was quite civil. Jasper was also cautiously polite. I only prayed the polite air would keep and that Sam would stay civil and in human form when I told him about Forks and my deal with the Italian leeches.

I told Sam about the wedding, skidded around the topic of the cure, talked in depth about my meeting with the Volturi and the ramifications that were drawn from it. He looked something between happy and scared at the thought that if he wanted it, Forks was officially vamp free. The wolves could have free range and kill each and every vampire they saw unless said vampire wore the same Crest I wore now. Sam took a good look at it to print it in memory so he could show it to the other wolves later. Then I left them to talk and went in the kitchen to finish baking my cookies. Cooking always calms me down.

Sam and Jasper were true to their words and kept their own twisted version of polite. Although every other sentence was, to start with, an insult to the other, by the time the cookies were done, the petty name-calling was less frequent and when it was used, it could have been a term of endearment.

I was kind of freaked out by how well they started to get on although when I found out that their initial bond was formed over motorbikes, I really shouldn't have been. I peered around the door and saw them in a hefty debate.

"I'm just saying, Harley-Davidson's are the classic bikes! If anyone wants to be a biker, then the Harley is the only way to go."

Sam's jaw was stubborn, with his arms folded, sitting on the armchair. Jasper was lying across the loveseat.

"No, seriously. Even though they're a pretty sweet design, the engine is just, in my opinion, an excuse to make noise and to show off. Also, the way the handlebars are positioned, it makes the rider look so ungainly. American bikes just aren't that good, if I'm honest."

Sam scoffed.

"What would you know, princess? What's precious enough for you?"

Jasper wrinkled his nose.

"Italian bikes, obviously. Have you seen the Laverda Ghost Strike? Even the design gives an adrenaline rush. And don't get me started on Ducati..."

"Oh, please!"

It was at this point that I decided to shut them up.

"Cookies, guys!"

Sam's face immediately met mine, with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, sweet, Bella!"

"Not for you, pup."

Jasper laughed.

"She bought some tinned dog food just for you."

Sam glared at Jasper and growled slightly.

"Bad dog."

I mumbled smiling placing the plate on the table in front of them.

"Why am I always the one in the kitchen, might I ask? Because I'm a woman?"

I glared at the too of them. Jasper snorted.

"No. It's because I can't cook for crap. Haven't had the chance for years!"

"And I doubt you'd even let me try, Emily doesn't! I could be pretty good if only I were given a chance."

"Oh, just eat. I won't have you messing up my kitchen, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Sam grumbled and started shoveling cookies into his mouth, as I sat down next to Jasper on the loveseat. We ate in mix of comfortable silence, awkward silence and rapid conversation until Sam looked so dead on his feet, I advised that he'd go home and collapse in his room and get some sleep, until he finally agreed, giving me a nod and an over-formal handshake to Jasper, as if he were doing Jazz a favor. As Sam ran off into the woods I smiled.

"You two, honestly. I told you all you had to do was talk and you'd get along. In the beginning I thought Sam was an asshole, now I see he's much more honest and practical than I originally believed. I didn't expect for you two to hit it off so quickly. I should start up a matchmaking service."

Jasper scoffed.

"Yeah, he's not too bad. We can keep him as long as he's bought a leash, does his business outside and is sent to the vet to be castrated. We don't want loads of little Sam pups running around everywhere do we?"

The look on my face must have shocked him because he ruffled my hair and laughed nervously.

"You do realize that I was only joking, yes?"

I nodded mutely and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, okay? I'm pretty beat..."

I commented before stifling a yawn.

"Well, night darlin'. See you tomorrow."

"Night Jazz."

I thought he would leave to go his house but I was sorely mistaken. He shifted until he was lying down and pulled a spare light blanket over himself. I walked over to the kitchen and started washing up the mess left behind. There was next to nothing remaining of the cookies because of Sam's 'healthy' appetite but a lot of extra pie was devided in containers and a plate was wrapped in cellophane and put in the fridge. I wrote a note for Charlie to tell him, just in case he got back that night. By the time I had finished up, Jasper was asleep, his light snoring making me laugh.

Somehow, the blanket had shifted so it was half on the floor. I smiled and lifted it up, placing it over Jasper's shoulders. I don't know why I didn't go upstairs after that and get into my warm comfy bed, but I didn't. I just sat there, in the armchair that had previously been occupied by Sam. It was almost the same as the day I found him human and alone at the Cullen place, but many things had changed.

I just sat, and watched Jasper. A single strand of his fair hair hung in front of his eyes. He looked younger than he had before, happier. I sat there watching him for perhaps an hour or so, before I moved the strand of hair and dragged myself upstairs, to my bed planning a day at the beach.

A/N: The whole discussion of cars vs bikes came from a Top Gear marathon so I'm really sorry if it's wrong or outdated.

A/N: Jasper saying that Sam would eat canned dog food and that he and Bella could keep Sam after castrating him isn't mine. I saw in a movie I think or I read it somewhere, I'm not sure. All I know is that it's not mine but for the life of mine I cannot remember where I read/heard it so I can thank & credit them. :D


	16. Chapter 16: First kiss on my wedding day

Chapter 16: First kiss on my wedding day?

The next few days flew by very quickly. I had no news from Sam who had told me he'd discuss about it with the other elders and get back to me soon. I spent almost every day with Jasper, cooking, relaxing at either of our houses, working on his basically furnished house, going to the beach. Many times Angela and Ben joined us and other times I'd go out alone with Angela.

One day I was going through the 'wedding calendar' that Alice had marked on my wall calendar and saw that I had an appointment at a spa salon in Seattle and called to cancel it. It was already paid though so Renee and I decided to put it to good use and get pampered. Hair, nails, manicures, pedicures, waxing, you name it. Alice had put it all down to the order and by the end of it I felt once again I wasn't worth to be Edward's wife if I had to go under all this pampering for one freaking day. Mom agreed but kept most of her comments to herself.

We returned to Forks after dinner time to find Phil, Charlie and two of Charlie's buddies from work screaming at the game on the TV. Yeah Billy still gives Charlie the cold shoulder from the whole ultimatum Jake gave me. I can't say that dad is up to taking it upon himself and contacting Billy either.

So I woke up today with a smile as the bright sunlight hit my face, to see the date on my calendar. It was marked in a red heart in Alice's handwriting: WD. Wedding day. I felt as if the whole world came crushing on my feet and I lost my smile. I scrambled to get out of bed with shaking feet. In slow motion I moved to the closet and pulled out the garment bag that held my wedding dress. I stripped my pj's and put it on. For the first time in months I allowed myself to look at it. It was old. I mean old looking. It was beautiful in its own way of course but it wasn't looking right for me. I couldn't see me in it marrying Edward. Alice had mentioned that the theme of the wedding was 1990's, Edward's time. Figures. I pulled my hair in a loose ban with 2 Chinese sticks and looked myself in the mirror. An unknown girl was looking back at me. She looked defeated, tired, out of place with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

"Bella are you awake?"

I heard dad's voice but I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I was locked in a stare down with the broken girl in the mirror and I couldn't break free.

"Oh baby"

I felt myself turn to the voice as I broke eye contact with the girl in the mirror and faced Charlie. He was looking at me strangely. Like he was looking through me and I went straight into his arms. He hugged me tightly with tears scrolling down his cheeks too.

"It's over daddy. Not one of Edward's mind games, not a bad dream. It's over, for good. It's over."

"Are you alright Bells?"

I took a deep breath

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a small breakdown"

"you were due for one"

We both chuckled.

"Why don't you take that... thing... off and I'll make breakfast?"

"Don't burn the house down"

He gave me one last hug and I took the dress of and put it back in the bag. This time there was a different girl in the mirror. She was half naked, dress only in panties, sure but also she looked relieved but determined. Her eyes were a little puffy and she was a little bruised but not broken anymore. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiling back. Her shoulders were straight and her head held high. She would be ok. I blew her a kiss and went to take a shower and get dressed.

During breakfast, dad had poured me cereal; Charlie asked me if I minded if he went fishing with his station buddies. I smiled and gave him my permission. I told him I'd go for a drive; I wasn't feeling up to meeting mom and Phil and just wanted to clear my head. Dad mumbled he'd call mom for me and I was out the door. I was about to get into my car when I thought better and crossed the street to Jasper's house. I knocked his door.

"Morning Bella"

"Morning Jazz"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I... "

"I was about to go for a drive, wanna join me?"

He looked at me quizzically for a few seconds

"I already had my breakdown this morning, Jazz. In the wedding dress. Now are you coming or should I leave?"

"I'll go with you"

"Good"

Jasper POV

I woke up and stretched. I moved to my window which faced Bella's and saw her facing the side, dressed in white thing covered with lace. I saw Charlie going in her room and after hugging her for a few minutes she stripped. I took a quick breath and tried to remove myself from the window but I couldn't move. She was just standing there, naked from what I could see and my eyes were boring into her flesh. She moved out of the room and finally I was able to breathe again and I literally ran to bathroom. As much as you can run with a raging hard-on.

Half an hour later I was all done and lounging in my kitchen wondering if Bella would be ok with me going over for a visit. I was almost out the door when I heard a knock and rushed to open it. A smiling Bella was there dressed in a strapless top in a color that did wonders for her slightly tan complexion and jeans. I just stood there as the topless Bella from before flashed in front of my eyes. I blinked quickly and waved. She seemed to understand that something was wrong but thankfully thought it was because of the date. Her wedding day. I agreed to go for a drive with her but stopped her when she headed to her car opting to take my bike for a ride in the country. I took her hand in mine and pulled her to the bike.

I grabbed the two helmets I bought a few days ago and handed her the red one. I chose to ignore her comment of the bloody red color, that it would conceal the actual blood. She gave a little squeal, sliding on the bike behind me and wrapping her arms around me.

We drove to Port Angeles, to the Botanical Gardens. It just seemed like a place Bella might have liked. She had said she loved the Botanical Gardens in Phoenix so I thought I'd give it to her.

"Wow, Jazz. This is beautiful. Thank you."

She said, slipping off her helmet and together we walked through the giant greenhouse. She called me Jazz and while Alice called me that for decades and I always hated it when Bella did I didn't even care. I liked it.

"Part of it. I thought you would like this though. This is a very human thing to like."

I said, realizing how stupid I really sounded around her. She laughed, and my world felt a little brighter for that moment,

"Jasper, you were human once and you are again, you know that right?"

"A very long time ago. I've been just a rock"

I informed her with mock stiffness

"And now..."

"Now you are one of a kind. Plus if you're going to be a rock, you'll have to be a diamond. Cold, hard, and sparkly in the sun."

We walked through the garden exhibit, talking. The quiet was calming; most of our time was spent in comfortable silence. She told me stories about Phoenix, her friends there, about her family, her erratic mother, her police chief father and how she learned to separate dad from the chief. She told me about Edward, how she felt when she first met him, the Cullen's, and how much she loves them but grew to hate them too. How she missed Jacob terribly when he was gone but now that he returned she saw a side of him that she didn't like at all. 'An Edward side' I thought with a smile. As she spoke, I realized, for the millionth time, that at heart she wasn't nineteen. She was a woman, calculating and perceptive, trapped in a teenagers shell.

"What about you?"

Bella asked, turning down another walkway,

"Do you have any human memories? I know you told me a few but..."

I shrugged,

"Not really. If you focus on them in your first year, you have a better chance of retaining them. Needless to say, I did not focus on my human memories."

I paused, pushing through the filmy veils that clouded my human mind

"I remember I grew up on a plantation in Mississippi. I had a little sister Caroline, who adored me."

"Of course she did. You would make a great big brother."

Bella chimed, smiling warmly.

"Peter is a good brother. Emmet, he's a big teddy bear. Two-hundred sixty pounds of fluff and muscle. He knows me well and never judged me for my difficulty around humans. Even now, when I decided to try this cure Emmet was the only one in my corner. Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme even Rosalie were against it."

"I would like to meet Peter. You always speak fondly of the Lamp chop man."

She replied as she brushed her finger tips along the petals of a magnolia. Suddenly she was swarmed in butterflies.

"Oh!"

I gasped as I walked around her

"Bella... there are butterflies all over you."

She just laughed.

"That always happens to me. If I am in a park or a forest and there are butterflies around they will always come to me and sit"

"How come Edward didn't know that? He would definitely have told the others"

"It never happened with him around. Maybe they were afraid of him"

She shrugged and a lot of the little frail colorful insects flew around us. Bella was giggling madly as I tried to resist the assault of the butterflies. It made no sense.

"They tickle!"

I breathed, as they brushed against my skin, and suddenly we found ourselves in a storm of brightly colored wings. Bella was looking up in wonderment as they circled around us, her chocolate eyes alight, and her beautiful mouth played into a bright smile.

What came over me, I will never know, but it did and I couldn't stop. I captured her face in my hands, turning it up to look at me. Before I could blink she was in my arms, her palms against my chest as she looked up at me.

"Bella..."

I tried to say, but I was cut short as her mouth pressed against mine, both our eyes opened and surprised. When we did close them she melted against me, her lashes fluttering to a close again. My tongue danced across her bottom lip, praying for an acceptance I did not deserve. But her lips parted, and the kiss was deepened and I realized I had fallen helplessly in love with Bella.

I broke the kiss gasping for air, a human need I completely forgot about. She stared up at me all wide eyes and silent, and I had no idea what to say.

"Bella... I'm sor-"

I began but she cut me off, blushing furiously.

"Oh don't be sorry! Anything but that, please!"

She pleaded, refusing to look me in the eye. I lifted her chin, wiping away the one tear that escaped,

"Good, because I'm not."

I said, kissing her again. We spent the rest of the morning like that. We walked around, talking, joking and played with the flowers and the one or two butterflies that refused to leave Bella's skin. The highlight of the morning? I was finally able to pull her to me and kiss her every time I felt like it. Her radiant smile told me she knew very well what I was doing but she let me.

Bella POV

We stopped in a stand for a quick lunch and then hopped on the bike. Jasper said he had an idea of what to do next so I was content to let him drive while I was wrapped around him on the bike. I couldn't stop smiling as my brain replayed our kisses this morning. Did I really kiss my ex-best friend's ex-husband on the day I was going to marry his brother? That could easily give me a headache. Less than 20 minutes later Jasper pulled over off the main road and took in a set of dirt roads. I couldn't control my smile and I could kiss him again when I saw where we were.

We were at a beautiful lake. I didn't even know such beauty existed around here. The lake was beneath us, it was large, in a deep blue color, surrounded by trees. I could feel my jaw dropping as I smiled over Jasper's shoulder.

"Wow"

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Uh huh"

"What do you think Miss. Swan? Will you accompany me to an afternoon full of swimming?"

"Definitely"

We took a sharp turn and headed to a local clothing store to buy something more water friendly although the waters were so inviting I'd gladly jump in my clothes!

We stopped in front of a small store and parted ways as soon as we got in. I headed to the women's section and picked a white pair of denim shorts and a simple purple strappy cotton top and a pair of pink polka dot bikini. It was either that or white and I had bad experience with white bathing suits to last me a lifetime. I was fast to pick a bikini top with a halter neck as I had also a bad experience with normal bra straps that had a tendency to slip a lot. I decided to forgo the sneakers I saw in another section and opted for a pair of ballet flats in a silver color. I paid and decided to change to my new clothes so that we could go straight to the lake. Jasper met me at the bike dressed in a pair of swimming shorts in a sunny California pattern of light green background with many big suns in bright yellow and a yellow muscle shirt on. He had kept his blue sneakers and i smiled when I saw him. Exchanging a smile he tied our shopping bags in the back of the bike and we headed back to the lake.

This time he followed one of the small paths to the sandy shoreline. Well not exactly sandy as there was only a tiny strip of sand right before you went in the water. I was eager to go in the water so without any delay I took my shorts and top off, kicked my shoes and jumped in. The water was amazing, the rocks that formed the lake's bottom not so much. It was a little hard but I was a good swimmer so I had no trouble keeping my feet elevated. I turned around and saw Jasper running to me and making a bomb as soon as he was deep enough. We played around for a few moments before we swam around. A swarm of birds were flying constantly over us making beautiful sounds and every time me feet his the rocky bottom I could feel small fish biting my ankles. We got out of the water when we realized we were turning pruny and laid on the soft green ... thing that covered the ground.

We snorkeled for as long as we could hold our breath under water and played with the fish. We got out of the water to the nearby shores and explored the small jungle like trees that ringed a part of the rocky beach. We visited the parrots that lived in the canopy on the south end of the lake. We watched the sunset from the rocky western cove.

"I guess we should head back now"

"Yeah, we should. Thank you for an evening in the blue lagoon"

"The blue what?"

I laughed.

"We are so having a movie marathon soon"

He laughed again and after a kiss we got dressed. I had just pulled my shorts on when I felt eyes on me and turned around. In the moonlight you could clearly see 3 pairs of red eyes. I turned to Jasper who had taken a protective crouch in front of me. It was cute but considering he is a human now it was also slightly pathetic. Obviously our three assailants thought the same. They stepped into the moonlight in a line right in front of us and I had a quick flashback of James, Victoria and Laurent. Only this time there was a man with short black hair and another man with red hair, both showing Korean origins, with a woman with beautiful wavy black hair in the middle.

Jasper whispered fast that the men were newborns but not the woman and I had to roll my eyes. Me and newborns, story of my very recent life.

I looked at them again and remembered my new job. I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and said with more courage than I felt

"Stop. You can't fight us"

"Says who?"

"Me"

And I raised my left hand showing them my bracelet with the Volturi Crest. The woman cowered as she saw the Crest with her perfect vision but the men seemed unfazed. They stepped forward and without thinking I grabbed the pendant around my neck ready to toss it to Jasper. Jasper however had raised from his crouch and stood beside me, recognizing the authority my left wrist bared. I kept my head high while I tried to think how we would get out of this alive or as alive as we could. Jasper's expression was the stoic, unreadable one I had to get used to during the battle with Victoria. The woman must have said something to her lackeys because suddenly all three of them smiled and the men rushed to us. Jasper jumped in front of me again.

She turned to me and with a

"You're just a human wearing a jewel" attacked me.

A/N: Don't you just hate me right now? :D


	17. Chapter 17: Time to vamp up

Chapter 17: It's vamping time

A/N: Yes as a little girl I was obsessed with the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, please don't hold it against me...

A pale blur shot towards me, I felt movement, then there was a crash behind us, and I was alone on the shore with the woman and the red head man.

I sneaked a glance over my shoulders at Jasper and the vampire and saw them rolling about in the waist deep water, they moved too quickly for me to see what was happening and I prayed the other two wouldn't join their friend. The vampire was much faster and stronger than a human Jasper and I could tell it was that he knew what he was doing that kept Jasper alive.

"Much better"

I spun back to face the woman.

"Now the scarred man is gone John and I can take our time with you. Tell me girl, how long do you want your death to be?"

"Are you always so chatty? I'm just a human; it can't be that hard for you to take me down. Or are you really that scared of my bracelet?"

I baffled, trying to keep looking over at Jasper without turning my back on the other two vampires and tried to think how to use the compound in my pendant and give it to Jasper.

She laughed at me, and the sound was both beautiful and terrifying.

"Aww, do you think you're powerful little girl?"

I shrugged trying to bait my time and not to give into the fear I felt whenever I looked at her red eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Don't lie to me. You're shaking.'

"Can we cut the chat and get it over with? I've much better things to do that have a banter war with you, besides I've already been bitten once. What do you think you can do to me?"

My mind was filled with images of James and the ballet studio mingling with memories of the training that Jasper taught the wolves in the spring.

"If you were bitten, you wouldn't still be a pathetic human."

She snarled, and I shivered. I held up my trembling right hand so she could see the scar and tried to block out the horrifying noises coming from behind us. Doing so I unclasped the pendant and opened the small lid. While her attention was on the scar I bared from James' teeth

I dry swallowed a very small amount of the rocky compound. It was disgusting and I had to control the urge to spit it out. Quickly I closed the lid and held the pendant in my fist

Her eyes widened almost comically, as did John's.

"What happened to him?"

She whispered frightened. I remained silent feeling a series of lightning going thought my body

"Tell me."

She growled taking a fluid step closer.

"He's dead. Just like your friend behind me"

I said in a clear voice and the moment she stepped next to me I turned around and yelled for Jasper tossing the pendant to the blur that was a few feet away from me.

I heard her snarl and the creek of the rocks under our feet as she sprung, and I felt a breeze whip past my face, but no pain. I could still hear the snarling from behind, louder and more feral than before.

I realized I could see her movements as she sprung on Jasper who was ready for her smiling and winked at me before attacking her.

I turned to the last vampire that was looking at me as if I had grown a second head. I could feel everything, the moist air, hear his breathing, feel his fear. I smiled and gestured him to attack. He did. He was gone so quickly that I felt as if I had an out of body experience as I fought the vampire and came to it when he was a mass of stray limbs on my feet.

My heart swelled with a mixture of hope and fear as I saw a spare arm. It was a man's hand, and I prayed it belonged to the vampire that fought with Jasper and not Jasper himself. The fingers twitched and wriggled, and then started to drag the rest of the hand and a few inches of arm along the floor. I climbed up onto one of the small cliffs away from it.

There was less snarling and snapping now, and more of the terrible screeching I remembered from the ballet studio. Chunks of flesh were flying. They were moving fast but I could still see who was who and who was winning. My heart thudded. I moved closer to them without feeling the ground under my bare feet and almost collapsed with relief as I saw Jasper dismembering the woman. Unfortunately I could only see his side and didn't know if he had two arms or not.

A horrible ache started in my chest as my eyes scanned the beach and trees, finding only pale clumps and shreds of clothing. He couldn't possibly be dead.

My head spun and my vision clouded, but I welcomed the darkness. Then something snapped me right back to reality. The most beautiful sound I'd ever heard came from the water in front of me.

"She's gone."

Jasper called. His voice sounded broken, but it was still the most welcome sound in the world.

"Jasper?"

I yelled. I'd meant to tell him I was down here, or ask him who he'd lost to make him laugh, but I could only speak his name.

He got out of the water, completely soaked in front of me and stared at me for a second. The next thing I knew I was on the ground being crushed in a hug far too tight, but I didn't care in the least. He could crush me completely as long as he was ok.

"You're ok."

He squeaked and I breathed in his scent and held him as tightly as I could. I knew I was speaking too, but I was too out of it to make any sense of what I was saying.

"I had an arm."

I muttered looking at the floor around our feet.

Jasper doubled up with laughter.

"I thought it might be yours"

I defended. He just laughed harder and I knew even I was grinning now. A low hiss was heard and we both spun around to face the body parts around us moving around trying to fuse themselves together. I shivered and resisted the urge to gag as Jasper and I went off to collect up the pieces piling them together. I took a set of matches from my purse and set them on fire.

As they went up in a pretty shade of purple flames I nested myself in Jasper's cold arms. Too soon he pulled my arms from around his waist and stood me in front of him. His green eyes scanned me slowly.

"None of them even touched me"

I pouted, wanting to be back in his arms again. I looked him over carefully. He looked fine until I reached his neck. On the left, where his neck met his shoulder was a mark just like the one on my hand. It had almost closed and was very nearly the same color as the rest of his slightly pale not anymore tan skin, but it was still seeping the same clear liquid that had come from the arm.

Without thinking, I reached up to touch it and he hissed as my fingers made contact.

"I'm sorry."

I whimpered snatching my hand away.

"You're hurt because of me."

He gripped my wrist and tugged me into his arms again.

"That mark, will be the single scar I am proud to bear."

He whispered against my lips.

"I'd get a thousand more to keep you safe, and I'd take them gladly."

It didn't make any difference to me whether he was proud of it or not. The fact remained that he was hurt, because yet again he'd had to fight for me. And it could have been so much worse.

But what was he now?

It was my turn to pull away and sit down on the ground near the raging bad smelling fire.

"Did you catch my pendant?"

He smiled and sat right in front of me, our bare feet touching.

"Yes, the letter said it had to be consumed to I think I used about half"

he pulled the pendant and tossed it to me. It was on the full side so I smiled and clasped it back on the chain that I still wore.

"How do you feel?"

"Why?"

"Your eyes are still green but they were red when you were finished with the vampires, you're pale again although not as pale as before, your scars are more obvious."

"Wow, you look..."

"I took a very small amount of it, why?"

"You look beautiful. Well you were beautiful before but you also look aluring now"

I bit my lip and fell my cheeks flush

"Are you thirsty?"

"No, not really"

"I need to call Aro, I have no idea what happens now"

Jasper nodded and we both stood up. I went through my purse to locate my cell phone and Jasper gathered wood to add to the fire.

Thirty minutes later I hung up and sat next to Jasper. He was looking at me intently. I nibbled on my lower lip I just wanted to stay here, in the coldish breeze to look at the full moon above us, cuddled in the arms of the man that had captured my heart. How do I tell him?


	18. Chapter 18: A different kind of vampire

Chapter 18: A different kind of Vampire

Aro POV

I was lounging at my desk thinking the phone calls I had just received. One was from my people in Seattle. The had witnessed a woman creating vampires and was on her way to the nearby small towns. I told them to keep an eye on her and let her be. If there is one thing that Isabella Swan showed me is that there are two sides in every story.

The second phone call was from Isabella herself. She and her now human friend had dealt with the 3 vampires the first call was about. Doing so a big portion of the pendant compound had been consumed. I smiled a little at that. She, being a human with a unique character and mind, dealt with it by taking a small amount herself and almost half her friend. Now he was a different kind of vampire and she was baffled.

I closed my eyes and remembered how the compounds had been created and how they worked backfiring into the creation of a different kind of vampire.

It was the time of King Louis XVI and my brothers and I had just located here in Volterra. We knew the King himself and had met him and his family. One of his cousins was a vampire and had sired a family.

There's much more to the French revolution than is written in history books. The existence of vampires was uncovered. They tried to execute us by hanging... But eventually realized that burning was the only way to do it. Ultimately, the guillotine was the method of choice during the reign of terror. Of course that was the official execution. The real one was backstage with a different guillotine that was coated in vampire venom followed by a big nice bonfire.

The reign of terror was partially a mass purge of vampires. A vampire genocide. A suspected vampire's finger was burned, and if the finger blistered, he was mortal. But if the finger immediately turned to ash, they were staked with venom covered stakes, donated by the Volturi. And then sent to the guillotine.

The compound temporarily masked the characteristics of vampirism. It allowed those who took it to pass the test. A knife coated with vampire venom was used to cut a a vampire's vein and a small amount of the cure was applied to it. That wouldn't heal as long as the vampire was under the cure. The cure starts from the wound, and then it just spreads throughout your whole body. Then the vampire falls in a deep sleep mimicking the procedure that turns a human to a vampire only it has the opposite outcome. The downside is that it has different duration to every vampire. The longest it lasted was 2-3 months. The vampire in question has no option to becoming a vampire again unless the cure runs out.

As years passed many scientists were turned and used to change and work with this cure to make it more permanent and procure and antidote for it that would work immediately and keep it under wraps of course. When I first met Carlisle 200 years ago I was intrigued by his aversion to himself. I could use a mind like his to explore this cure but I didn't trust him with it. Unfortunately the recent events prove me right.

About 500 years ago a female vampire came to a solution. She could push the human limit to 6 months and found an antidote. She killed vampires and bathed them in our only enemy's blood and some more ingredients that make me sick to even think about and procured the antidote.

The drawback was the creation of a different more human vampire. This vampire had its normal skin color, tone, temperature even sleep. This new vampire could consume food without coughing it up afterwards. It could also feed from any human without killing them or changing them unless that was the purpose of the feeding. The strangest thing was their eyes. They kept their original color turning to red or gold only in case of feeding or attacking.

In time both the cure and the antidote were given to very specific vampires. The heads in every major city. We are three people after all. We have employees, vampires, in all the major cities and they run them and when things get out of control we are called in.

I remember the time when Logan, the head of Seattle and the small towns around it, alerted me to the change of the local Indian men in response to local rogue vampires. I was told that those changed people were gone some time later and that was the end of the story. However while I like Carlisle I had asked Logan and his people to keep a close eye over them and report regularly to me. Carlisle and his coven never found out about their tails.

Almost two years ago I was told about the human girl that knew about our existence. I expected to hear news of her getting turned or killed soon but nothing happened. That was when my brothers and I made the decision to send one of our best trackers to scare them a little and force them into action. I never expected what happened. My tracker was dead; a woman he had picked along the way was stomping around the castle begging us to exterminate the vampires that killed her so called mate. I didn't want to kill all the Cullens without thinking and she took it upon herself to get revenge.

Then I remembered when Carlisle mind reading son came to ask for death. I was confused as to why he made a whole scene by coming to us instead of killing himself but it wasn't until the human girl came here accompanied by the fortune teller that I understood the whole story. I felt sorry for the poor girl that had no idea what her vampire 'boyfriend' had stored for her. I admit both I and Caius were intrigued by the girl's, Isabella's mind shield and Marcus only wished to keep her away from the Cullens.

It was a common decision to give her a position among us, even as a human. Not to scare her into changing but to keep her safe. The plans I saw in Edward's mind caused me to panic. I don't know if Carlisle knew about his son and his ideas and plans but I felt it was my job to step in and protect the girl. She was brave and ready to step to the plate to protect him. A human to protect a vampire that was unheard of.

I instantly wished that if I could ever have a daughter I would love it to be Isabella Swan. She is brave, unique, truly one of a kind. That girl was ready to be changed to a vampire to keep her parents safe, ran with werewolves, or actually shape shifters as she was quick to correct me. I felt a smile creeping up to my face as the plans that the two vampires near her came to my mind.

The mind reader that was only interested in her mind shield and the power she could bring to the family. The little fortune teller was only interested to keep her away from her husband. She knew that her husband wasn't hers to keep and would soon find it out himself and leave her for his rightful mate. Like a little midget could ever keep the God of War himself.

The same vampire that was turned in spite of himself, that survived the Vampire Wars was turned to a pansy. Then according to Logan was turned to a human as Carlisle got a hold of the cure and he was the only one to accept it. And in the end he ended up as the new kind of vampire according to Isabella's earlier phone call.

I really should invite those two over some day soon. After all what kind of surrogate father would I be if I didn't get to know my daughter and have a few words to my future son-in-law?


	19. Chapter 19: Cullens

Chapter 19: Cullens

Two years later 

Jasper and I were sightseeing in Cardiff when we realized we were low on food so we stopped by the hospital to get some more. When we were last in Italy for the yearly meeting I had met the London Group (as we were all called) and I knew that the supplier was the M.E. at the morgue in London.

After getting enough to get us to Scotland we were on our way once again. Until my sunglasses fell off as we exited the hospital. I bent down to get them but my hand came in contact with an ice cold, deathly pale hand that was doing the same thing. Looking up I saw the astonished expression of Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself.

With no word I grabbed my glasses and stood up next to Jasper who wrapped his right arm around me protectively. Carlisle was frozen in place, kneeling on the ground. Not to sound too cocky or anything but if I said it wasn't a good position for him to hold with the anger pouring in my body right now I'd be lying.

I chanced a quick look at Jasper who was still as a statue, his eyes radiating his anger, his arm wrapped around me. I knew his eyes were a bright red expressing his feelings and I was glad he was wearing his sunglasses. I took a long breath to calm myself and help Jasper reign in his own anger.

"Let's go for a walk"

"Why?"

"Because I'm higher in the food chain, now come on"

I told Carlisle in a low, commanding voice I had picked from watching far too many seasons of Criminal Minds and wrapping my own arm around Jasper we moved on knowing he'd follow.

Arriving at the park we found a few benches that were close to each other and after a silent agreement to tread carefully we sat down. Carlisle joined us and sat on the bench opposite from ours and I put a bubble around us, masking our conversation from everyone.

Jasper kept his sunglasses on pretending to be still human and I made sure my sleeve was covering my bracelet. We didn't want Carlisle to figure out what was going on before he told us why he left us alone and unprotected to face the Volturi 2 years ago.

"How are you Carlisle?"

"You said you're higher in the food chain?"

"Didn't you parents ever tell you not to answer a question with a question?"

"I didn't expect to see you, that's all? I trust you have taken well to the humanity Jasper?"

Jasper and I exchanged a smile and I had to bite my cheek not to openly laugh at that. So it was true, cold ones couldn't recognize us. Good to know!

"Just dandy"

Was my mate's reply.

"I trust the family is well?"

"Yes, they are."

"Why did you move so suddenly back then? Aro missed you and you know how well he takes when people mock him like that?"

Carlisle stopped breathing for a moment. His eyes ran the scenery around us obviously looking for help. Too bad my cute little bubble masked us all from Alice's little magic 8 ball ability and Eddie's mind reading.

"Aren't you gonna tell us?"

Jasper pressured him. Carlisle remained silent. I smiled again and allowed my eyes to turn red and I could feel Jasper doing the same.

"Cut the crap Carl."

I knew I was hitting below the belt when I saw his lip twitch in anger and fear. Jasper had told me that a hospital chief about 50 years ago had decided that 'Carlisle' was just too big of a mouthful and decided to shorten it to 'Carl' much to Carlisle's dismay.

"You knew the Volturi were coming and yet left a human Jasper there to fend for himself. You don't do that to family"

"Family?"

He looked to our eyes then and jumped back. I wasn't sure if he knew what we were or not but it was obvious he was buying for time.

"I would stop that if I were you. They can't see you Carlisle, it's your only chance of fessin' up buddy before Aro gets you."

Jasper said with a menacing smile. Carlisle gulped and nodded. I sat back and waited to hear the tail he'd try to feed us. I had stop believing his words a long time ago.

"On the last day of Jasper's transformation back to human I went to hunt just to be on the safe side and Alice called me. She said she had seen the Volturi arriving at sunset and that I had to leave immediately, otherwise I'd be killed. They were going to kill us all. I ran home to get my passport and left Forks to go to Alaska."

"He's telling the truth"

Jasper's voice rang in my head.

"So you were saving yourself. What about Jasper, or me? Or anyone in Forks? Did you think about anyone other than yourself Carl?"

He shook his head. I could feel his fright and I smiled. Huh, looks like the mighty leader is a scaredy cat in the end.

"Do you want to know what happened? What Bella and I are now?"

He nodded eagerly and Jasper smiled widely letting his teeth gleam. Yeap, just like a curious cat.

"We're vampires. Stronger than you. Better than you. Higher. In. The. Food. Chain. Than. You"

Jasper had his answers now but he wasn't going to let go. The God of War was out to play and I had no intention of stopping him. The whole 'family' lied to me for two years, but they lied to Jasper for almost fifty.

Jasper POV

I was seething. I was changing and I liked it. I pulled my cell phone out and texted the local head telling him I'd take a few vamps down and to send a few people over to mail the parts to Volterra.

"I'll let the shield down and wait for Alice to get here. Then I'll pull it back up. She's the only one that can tell you"

I heard Bella's voice in my head and before I had time to finish my text the midget was here and the shield was back up.

"Hello Alice"

Bella was the picture of innocence to anyone who didn't know her but I knew better. I let her feel everything within the bubble and she let her thoughts fly to me giving me the OK to do whatever I wanted.

"Bella, Jasper"

The little bitch was shaking in fear but was trying to play it cool; did she think we were still human? Well, we had covered our eyes once again.

I saw a slow, menacing, pure evil smile forming on Bella's lips and I knew she was going to pull rank.

"You have five seconds to tell us what your game is or you'll die"

Alice froze once again and fell on the bench next to Carlisle who had his arms resting on his knees and head hanging low having accepted his fate.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"OK then"

I pulled a small, very useful device that would set her on fire in less than a minute. She let loose a wave of hate and started talking

"My first vision ever was of Jasper. It showed him and I in love. Being together in every way possible. When we were packing to move to Forks the vision changed. I saw Jasper with a girl exchanging venom. The day you started school I saw the girl was you Bella. In another vision I saw Edward happy for the first time in my life. With you Bella. You were going to get them both.

The day Edward brought you home I saw James showing up in Forks. He'd force our hand with you and Edward would panic and leave you. Jasper would stay behind and you'd start a friendship that would destroy our relationship.

I insisted on you joining us on the baseball game planning on hitting you with the ball and us having to change you. That way we'd keep the shield. But James showed up early and decided to play. When I left you alone in Phoenix, it started. You realized the pull you felt for me was actually for her Jazzy.

When we returned everything was different. I had visions for you two daily. So I kept you apart, Edward read my mind and helped as well.

We fought with it the whole summer but it was getting harder and harder. So when your birthday rolled near I knew something had to be done. Do you want to know why your birthday party ended the way it did? Because I made it happen that way. See, Edward and I weren't going to let you two go and ruin things for us.

I made sure everyone was thirsty and planted a lot of breakable objects around. I succeeded. Jasper lunged for you. I didn't see Emmett stopping him but in the end it didn't matter. We moved away. Then that idiot, Victoria, decided to get revenge. She started killing around and I saw the Volturi sending people to investigate. They'd find you again and we'd be in trouble with them. I saw you die then but I also saw Jasper changing you at your funeral so I ran back alone to make sure you died and stayed that way. But you had dogs so I couldn't kill you myself. I was hoping the Volturi would do it for us but Aro had the same thoughts as us and decided that your little shield ability was to precious to kill you like that so he kept you human and made us be the ones to change you.

After Victoria was no more and you had decided on the wedding I knew we had won. You are too naive on cheating on Edward. What I had not seen was Jasper, wanted to be human. The moment he decided to take that damned compound everything was over. He'd choose humanity over me and you'd leave Edward. I tried to change his mind and I couldn't. I had lost. When I saw your mother sending all the gifts back, Aro would come to investigate and your future went black. Yours and Jaspers. You'd die. I called Carlisle, told him to leave and he did. End of story"

I was disgusted by her words and I am pretty sure it showed.

"Now Jasper, no need for the nasty looks. I am just telling you what happened"

"Why?"

I whispered.

"Why did you do it Alice? Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

"Because Bella went and fucked everything up. If it weren't for you coming to Forks then I wouldn't have lost my mate, Edward wouldn't have changed and the family would have been just fine. Because of you, everything was going to change. I saw that I was never meant to be with Jasper forever. I was only there to help him get to you. Edward is supposed to be my mate but guess what! He doesn't want me! He is so stuck on his first lust with you that he doesn't even see me as anything other than a sister that he fucked a few times. He threw me away like trash after I told him the truth!"

I believed her. For the first time in my life I believed Alice. With the way I felt about Bella right now, I knew she and I were meant to be together. I love her more than anything.

I was seething inside but Bella was amused. She surprised everyone by throwing her head back and laughing so hard she was about to shed tears.

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you just kill me Alice? Or let me change when James bit me? Or, even better, not let Jasper take the compound at all?"

"It doesn't work that way honey. Once that damned thing works you're human for life. You can't change back to a vampire. And the moment you'd change yourself you'd be Jasper's. It would be out of my hand. As for your other question it's always better to keep a good wine than to drink it at once"

Bella looked at me from the corner of her eye

"Looks like you're wrong midget. You should have killed me when you had the chance"

Her eyes turned red and she stood up. I mimicked her and she spoke in her leader voice that always turned me on.

"Alice Brandon you are guilty of deceiving a human and planning a war against the Volturi. Guards, get the coven, chop them to pieces and FEDEX them to Volterra ASAP"

Everything went on slow motion then. The guards that I had asked from the local head moved forward while Bella kept the two Cullens in front of us in personal bubbles and dismembered them, locked the pieces in metal boxes and actually shipped them via air mail to Volterra.

I knew more guards had gone over to where ever the rest of the Cullens were living and did the same to them. It was over


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Chapter 20: Epilogue

A/N: This is the last chapter, a huge shout to my very good friend Cala aka SunDrop17 and an even louder thank you for giving me the idea for this chapter (and editing, proofreading it the whole nine yards) Thank you sweetie :D

3 years later

I was at home getting ready for my graduation. I looked at my reflection on the mirror. I look good, I thought with a smile. Immortality became me, it was a little unsettling in the beginning but everything went well and now I'm loving it.

I was styling my hair for a moment before deciding I look good as I am and stopped. Instead I went to the terrace and laid on my favorite armchair with my legs on the table and closed my eyes to bask in the bright sunlight and take a trip down memory lane.

It was five years ago almost to the day when I accepted to marry my high school sweetheart Edward Cullen, feel free to snicker, I always do. At the time, be with Edward, was everything I wanted and could imagine. However I couldn't ever imagine I'd see the day where I'd get fed up with his stack up personality and possessive nature. But i did. So when my mom and step dad came to town along with a magic compound to turn a vampire to human the proverbial shit hit the fun. Alice and Jasper divorced, me and Edward called it quits, Jasper chose to become human, the Cullens dumped Jasper and left him, human and alone to fend for himself, the Volturi paid the humble Forks a visit, employed me, gave me an anti-cure (without telling me the cons of it), me and Jasper fell in love and lust, Jasper became a vampire again in order to protect me, me, Jazz and Sam (the La Push wolf pack leader) came to an agreement about protecting Forks and after Jasper and I moved to Seattle in order to attend the college of our choice I decided it was time to vamp up. Frankly the constant protection, the looking over my shoulder and the team of Seattle vampires protecting their "boss" and looking for orders when I had to sleep or study made me appreciate Buffy a lot!

The very important detail about this anti-cure provided by Aro is that it turns the currently-human-former-vampire to a new kind of vampire. It's a much more human version and strangely more durable one. So now Jasper and I (with a special consent given by the vampire kings themselves) can eat human food, can sleep, have our normal eyes and skin tone and can have the meal of our choice without having to watch the discovery channel to learn how to hunt (Jasper's choice of words not mine). We both decided on human blood, one of my new contacts here in Seattle works in a morgue so we get an unlimited amount of blood and can have our usual human meals even though they do nothing for us now. Thankfully we can still drink coffee and alcohol, some days that's all you need.

We live in an apartment in Seattle together. Dad had a fit when I told him our living arrangements but he likes Jasper a lot and gave us his blessing with the only drawback being that we don't make him a grandfather yet and we go to Forks in the weekends. When mom found out she said her two pieces and now we spend Christmas in Forks and summer in Jacksonville. We spend a month every year in Volterra to see Aro (my self appointed vampire father) and I have almost weekly meetings with the local vamp community to deal with things, frankly I feel more like a vice president of a big multinational company.

Within our first months here the infamous 'Lampchop' Peter made his appearance from Texas and congratulated us. For what he didn't say although I have an idea now, I smiled thinking that and rubbed my slightly rounded belly. Aro was vague about our kind of vampire and I think I can see why.

I majored in English with a minor in Psychology so I could return to Forks and teach English at the local high school while Jasper majored in History (for the gazzilionth time). If everything went well we would return to Forks for a few years and start a circle of our own.

A month before my change we sat down with dad and the wolf pack and all came clean. Charlie was frozen at first but when he calmed down he was cool about his daughter being immortal. He was angrier about being lied all his life by Billy but he understood what was at stake. He may have mentioned wanting to follow us but Jasper and I both pretended not to listen. I love my dad but I wouldn't let him make a quick decision about something this radical and he understood it.

The change. Seeing how fast it was for Jasper I requested from Aro the necessary information about how I would be changed and still be the same kind as Jasper, if it was even possible. It was. Jasper had to feed from me, feed me in his blood and kill me. Nice and traditional. Jasper didn't want me to freak out so he did it while we were intimate, I have to admit I didn't even realize it; I was too pre-occupied at that moment. I simply opened my eyes a few moments later and voila! I'm an immortal, who was still trying to catch my breath after a mind blowing orgasm. Since then Jasper and I always feed from each other, it's just another form of re-affirming our bond. Much better than marriage and much stronger.

A few days ago over the usual weekly dinner Sam, Billy, dad and the pack were told. For a moment you could hear a pin dropping but soon everything was cool once again went Paul kept poking me trying to see if my skin would go in like it used to when I was human but stopped when I playfully growled at him. Yeap, we're all friends now. The treaty is dissolved, the wolves are allowed to roam freely in Forks and can phase just by smelling our blood (blood not venom).

During a tour in Europe two years ago, right after my change (which was actually quick and painless) we found ourselves face to face with no one else than the Cullens themselves. Last I heard about them Aro had forced them all to separate for a hundred years after punishing Edward and Alice by dismembering them and keeping them like that for the duration of their punishment.

Frankly I don't care anymore. I did what Edward claimed he wanted me to do when he left me after my 18th birthday. I moved on. I have my mate, my wolf friends, my family and my baby. The first vampire born baby. I didn't tell Jasper yet, I will tell everyone after dinner today. With a last caress on my belly I put my shoes on and went to graduate.

THE END


End file.
